Love and politics
by Cassie Studios
Summary: Prince Sasuke and princess Hinata are to be married, however neither of them wants it. They need to get out of this mess... And suddenly they get some help from a pinkhaired girl and a blonde vivid boy... Mainly SasuSaku, with much of NaruHina.
1. To marry or not to marry

**Love and politics**

**A/N:** Hey! How 'ya doin'? You know what? I have been admitted to one of the best universities in Poland to study Japanese! I'm sooooo delighted! Since this is the Happy Case, I decided to do something for FFN so that people there could also be happy! That is why I came up with this idea. It is dedicated to my OTP (One True Pairing), which is SasuSaku of course! My debut in this fandom wasn't maybe the best, but I promise I'll try my best to please you all this time. I'm here to write for you. This is why I've been born in the first place.

So, as I love writing fairy tales, this is one. There are princes, princesses, love motifs, fights and much much more. Enjoy reding it as much as I enjoy writing it!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Naruto. However, I love Sasuke-kun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: To marry or not to marry? That is the question…**

"Your suggestion is pretty interesting, I must say."

"I thoguht you'd consider it that way. But in my opinion, it is the best solution to avoid any future conflicts between our countries."

"My nephew has suggested this earlier actually…though I'd never thought of it seriously until now. Does your son know?"

"Not yet. But his brother Itachi says it is a good idea indeed."

"Well, you need the approval of your _younger_ son, Sasuke."

"As well as you need the approval of your daughter."

"Hinata will obey everything I tell her to do. No need to worry."

"So is it decided then?"

"Yes. This marriage will put an end to any conflicts that might awake in the future."

There was a laugh and the same man added:

"Political marriages are quite popular these days, aren't they? I am positive that we are doing the right thing."

"I share your opinion. I hope they will be happy together…even if they are going to be married not out of love."

"Love doesn't matter in politics, my friend."

"Very true."

The decision on that matter had apparently been ultimately made, since the men started discussing the details of the wedding ceremony.

Behind the closed door to the room where they were talking there were standing two young people. Needless to say, they were eavesdropping to their hearts' content. Or maybe 'content' was an infelicitous word there. The boy and the girl raised their heads. White and black eyes met, both sharing the same horrified expression.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do, Sasuke-san?"

"The hell if I know!" he kicked a chair standing in front of him.

Princess Hinata and prince Sasuke were currently having a gloomy conversation as concerns their set up marriage. Neither of them wanted it, but also neither of them knew how to avoid it.

"Hinata-san…" Sasuke rubbed his forehead with exhaustion. "It's nothing personal, but I can't marry you."

"I know, Sasuke-san… But…what can we do…"

Sasuke dropped his gaze. The princess was his friend. They'd known each other since their childhood times. But…he really didn't want to marry her. She was nice and pretty, but…but simply 'no'. She just…wasn't his type.

He, on the other hand, was every woman's type. Handsome, intelligent, strong, talented and rich – all those would make any girl in the world want to marry him. However, Hinata-hime was a quite different case. Well, maybe she wouldn't object to the marriage…had she not met somebody else before…

"Hinata-san."

"Yes, Sasuke-san?"

"You know that today is a ball, at which we both must appear?"

"Yes, I know…"

"During the ball…act as if we didn't know anything. Our marriage has not been formally announced, after all."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Yes, Sasuke-san."

"Good." He started walking towards the door. "Use the time that you have to think of a solution to get out of this mess, Hinata-san. I shall do the same."

"Right, Sasuke-san…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, quickly!"

"What is your problem, Ino-pig? I can't run _that_ fast!"

"If we don't hurry up, we're gonna miss him!"

"Just what about this guy is so special that you absolutely need to show me?"

"You'll see for yourself."

"And what if we get caught?"

"Shut up, Shikamaru. We _won't_ get caught. Unless that Forehead Girl is so slow that they will notice us the moment we get into the castle terrains."

"Hey! How dare you insult Sakura-chan!"

"Keep your big mouth shut, Naruto. You're gonna blow our cover."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Would you two ever stop fighting? So troublesome…"

The four of them reached the castle walls. The blonde girl knew where there was a big hole in the wall. Hidden behind some tree and bushes, it allowed them to cross the border of the castle realms. They were inside, finally. They kept sneaking behind the bushes circling the castle and its grounds. Having reached the big bailey, they stopped, still hiding within the green.

As you might've already noticed, they were no aristocrats. In fact, they represented the lower class of the society. Those four were just villagers who wanted to have some fun and above all, to see the royal family. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. Those are the names of those who dared to step into the landed estate of the king without showing a proper invitation first.

"How do you know that he'll be here?" asked Sakura.

"Because they are having a big ball tonight. He needs to be at the ball, right?" replied Ino, stretching her neck to seek for the one mentioned.

"But but but Sakura-chan! Don't you think I'm better for you than some prince guy?"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Hey, hey Sakura!" Ino's eyes lit up. "It's him! Look, it's really him!"

The pink-haired girl turned her head to look at the boy her friend was talking about.

"It's really him!" Ino was so excited that she just couldn't stay silent. "It's prince Sasuke!"

"We know who this is," Naruto crossed his arms. "Why do we have to watch him anyway?"

"Be patient," Shikamaru whispered into his ear. "It always works. Besides, it's just a prince. He's out of Sakura's reach. Don't worry about it."

Good thing that none of the girls could hear him. Ino's eyes sparkled at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura was just watching him in silence. However, her emerald eyes held the same interest as her friend's ones did, though they _did not_ sparkle.

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly leaned forth to see better. "It's princess Hinata!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ball was actually intended to announce the news about Hinata and Sasuke's soon-to-come marriage. As such, they were ordered by their fathers to always stay together until the moment to make the announcement comes. Both of them were very careful not to betray their feelings on the matter. But sometimes, when their gazes met, either in dancing or just accidentally, they expressed what they really thought about this all and just how helpless they both were.

Trying to make the best of a bad job, Hinata was smiling at her partner. However at the same time her thoughts were occupied by somebody else…

Suddenly she heard her name from the nearby. She turned around and her eyes grew wider as she recognized the person.

It was a flash of memory.

----------------------

She was riding in her carriage through the crowded village. She reached the market place and ordered to stop the carriage. She looked through the window to watch a boy juggling with oranges. She giggled quietly. She'd always liked those kinds of things.

Suddenly the boy stopped. Hinata followed his gaze and saw four soldiers running towards the juggler.

He tried to escape, taking cover behind market stalls and carts. The princess watched as the soldiers chased after him, never being able to catch him. He stuck out his tongue at them and kept running around. But his luck eventually passed. He tripped over when he tried to jump off a cart and fell onto the ground. They were beside him in an instant. They lifted him up. He struggled to break free, but all of his efforts were in vain.

Then a girl stepped in front of the soldiers. All five froze. The soldiers saluted (as much as it was possible). The boy rised his head to look at her. He saw white eyes, gazing at the soldiers with determination.

"What is the fault of this boy here so that you come after him and bind him immediatelly?" she asked. Her voice was gentle, but decisive.

"Your Highness, what this boy does is against the law. His actions come within the provision of the law of public disturbance."

"Do you mean juggling?"

"And many other, Your Highness."

"I see." She dropped her gaze, thinking for a moment. "Free him."

"I…I beg your pardon, Your Highness?"

"I said to free him, captain."

"Y…Yes, Your Highness!"

The soldiers stepped aside, letting go of the boy. He straightened himself and looked at his rescuer.

"Who are you, lady?" he questioned, surprised.

The captain gasped at such rudeness.

"How dare you adress Her Highness directly?!"

"Are you a princess?" the boy caught only the words 'Her Highness'.

"Yes…" she stammered, blushing a bit. "I'm…I'm Hinata, a princess from a neighbouring country. I'm a guest of yor king."

"Wow…" the boy's big blue eyes widened in awe.

"What…what is your name?"

"My name? Oh! I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata smiled shyly at the boy. His eyes were still shining after he discovered the fact that she was a real princess. Then he heard someone calling his name. It was Sakura. Naruto bowed to Hinata in rush.

"Thank you for the rescue, Your Highness!"

He turned around and run towards his friend. However, he stopped in the halfway.

"See you some other day!" he shouted to the princess and waved her goodbye. Then he disappeared with his friend behind a corner. Hinata watched him until the last moment, completely ignoring the indignation of the captain.

-------------------

Hinata was violently snapped out of her thoughts with a loud shout:

"Intruders! After them!"

She noticed several guards running towards the blonde boy and his friends.

She just hoped he could make it in time to get out of the danger.

"You stupid asshole!" screamed Ino. "You've blown our cover!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted back when they were already running for their lives.

The distance between them and the hole in the castle wall proved to be quite big. Especially as the guards were chasing after them. However, it wasn't like they'd never been chased after before, so they were, so to say, _skilled_ in getting out of the mess unharmed.

Few minutes later they reached the hole.

"Where the hell is Sakura?" asked Ino, looking around.

They noticed the pink-haired girl far behind them. What she said earlier wa true: she couldn't run fast.

"What on Earth is she doing?!"

Sakura tried her best to catch up to her friends, but it was too late already. The guards reached her when she was still about 150 meters away. They caught her, preventing her from escaping.

"Sakura!" shouted Ino, but she was quickly pulled away.

"Come on! We can't help her now!" said Shikamaru.

"But Sakura-chan is…"

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm as well and he dragged the two along with himself through the wall. Then he forced them to run away.

"They will probably let her out, she hasn't done any harm to anyone," he assured them.

"But Shikamaru…"

"Come on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the girl, Your Highness."

Sasuke came to see the intruder. The guards led him downstairs and showed him the cell where Sakura was being kept.

She lifted her head to look at him. He eyed her indifferently.

"Why have you trespassed the castle grounds?" he asked her coldly.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," she answered quietly. "I…I'm just a village girl… I didn't mean to do any harm to anyone…"

"What shall we do with her, Your Highness?"

Sasuke gazed at the girl. Sakura looked back. Their eyes met and there was a long moment of silence.

"Leave her like that for the time being," he decided finally. "I'll think about it later."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

With that, the prince left the prison. Sakura followed his silhouette with her gaze until the door closed behind him. She then curled up on the ground and hugged her knees.

_What are they going to do to me…?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura spent the whole evening and half of the night in the cell. Grim thoughts occupied her mind as she stared at the small window above in the thick wall. She didn't know what she was going to face in the morning. Will she be charged with trespassing? She just hoped that the punishment wouldn't be harsh…

Suddenly she noticed somebody walkingo towards the guards. It was a rather small figure, wearing a hooded cloak. Sakura sat up straight, waiting for the visitor to arrive. She saw the figure talk to the guards. She was surprised to see that after a short conversation they left the corridor, leaving just the prisoner and the guest.

The mysterious person looked around to be sure that they were completely alone and then walked up to Sakura's cell. Kneeling just behind the bars, the person took off the hood. Sakura gasped at the sight.

"Your Highness!"

"Shh!" Hinata nervously hushed her. "They cannot know I'm talking with you."

"Who cannot?"

"Anybody."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "So…how can I help you, Your Highness?"

"I…" the princess stutteres a little. "I just came to ask you…to talk to you…about that boy, Uzumaki Naruto…"

This was something Sakura would never expect. It became clear when her eyes widened to maximum. "_Naruto?_"

Hinata nodded. "Yes… I saw him with you. Today, and that other day as well. You called him back then, remember? He was talking with me and you called him."

"Ye…yes, I remember. But…why are you asking me about Naruto, Your Highness? Has he…has he done something wrong?"

"No, no… It's just that…" Hinata blushed. "I just…"

Sakura looked at her white eyes, which were currently staring at the ground.

"You like him, Your Highness, right?" she asked with a gentle smile.

There was an ever so slight nod on the princess' side.

"I just…wanted to meet him again… And then I thought that I could ask you for help, because it looks like you two are friends…"

"You Highness, with all due respect, I can't help you now," replied Sakura somewhat bitterly. "I can't go out of here. I have to wait until prince Sasuke decides what to do with me. I'm sorry."

"I will talk to him," promised Hinata. "He's my friend since time immemorial, he'll listen to me. Besides, I think he doesn't have time to deal with you anyway…"

"Does he have some problems, Your Highness?" Sakura suddenly got more interested.

Hinata nodded sadly. "Truth to be said, we _both_ have a problem. You might've heard about it… They want us to get married."

"Who? You and prince Sasuke?"

"Yes. This is a decision that our fathers have made, never asking us about our opinion. We do like each other…but we really don't want to get married…and neither of us knows what to do…"

"But Your Highness," Sakura tried to comfort her. "I think prince Sasuke would be a great husband. He's handsome and…"

"I don't want to marry Sasuke-san," stated Hinata with a firmness very unusual of her. Sakura understood what she was trying to say.

"Because you like Naruto, right?"

"Yes…" the princess looked helpless. "I don't know how to avoid that marriage…"

"Your Highness," said Sakura. "I want to help you. If you help me out of this prison, me and my friends will surely find some solution. We have faced worse situations, believe me," she gave her an assuring smile.

Hinata gazed into the girl's emerald eyes and smiled back. She knew she could rely on her.

"What is your name?"

"Oh…Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura…" repeated the princess. "It's a nice name."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

They looked each other into the eye.

"I promise I'll get you out of here."

"Thank you, Your Highness. And please don't worry. We still have some time. We'll think of something. And also, if you wish, I could take you to Naruto. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again, Your Highness."

They both smiled and Hinata said:

"Thank you, Sakura."

"You're welcome, Your Highness. I'm glad that I can help you."

The princess stood up. "I'll talk to Sasuke-san in the morning. You should be free by tommorow evening."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** The beginning is there. I guess the story will have about five or six more chapters. I know that there is so much NaruHina there, but hey, it's necessary for the plot. So don't worry. I like NaruHina, but of course not as much as SasuSaku. And since this fic is dedicated to SasuSaku, there is going to be more of it in further chapters. What form it is going to take on is what you have to see for yourselves… For the time being just be happy with what we have so far and wait for the second chappy!

Review please!


	2. Escaping and disappearing

**A/N:** Hey there! My my, such nice reviews! I'm really happy.

You know what? I watched Naruto last summer. I got it from my friend. But when I asked him a few days ago to lend it to me again, he said that since it was incomplete, he had thrown it all away, along with many other anime. UUUUGH!

I _will_ kill him. Be sure of that.

This chapter contains more of SasuSaku (as well as NaruHina, but it's not _that_ important). The first contact, the first talk… However, the feelings have to get some more time to blossom. They are still in the beginning phase… Just see for yourselves. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto. Still love Sasuke-kun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Escaping, disappearing…and still no solution**

"Sasuke-dono? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sasuke turned around to see his friend. "Hinata-dono…of course. Is something wrong…beside that everything is?" he added bitterly.

"Um…" she started pulling at her dress. "About that girl we've captured yesterday…"

The prince put on a confused expression. Why the hell did she want to talk about _her_?

"What with her?"

"I…I think she hasn't done anything bad…so…why don't you just let her go? What is the purpose of keeping her imprisoned…when we have much more important things to think about…" her voice kept going lower with every word. It was hard for her to ask him about this, especially that she didn't want to reveal her association with the girl. At least not yet.

"Why would you bother about her, Hinata-dono?" Sasuke's gaze was quite indifferent.

"Um…because…because I don't see any reason to make her unhappy as well…since we both are not happy with the current situation either… So…"

"Nevermind," Sasuke waved his hand, putting a definite end to the topic. "Do as you wish. I don't have time for that crap."

Hinata smiled at his answer, even if it wasn't the nicest one. "Thank you, Sasuke-dono."

She was about to leave the room, but she heard him call her.

"Hinata-dono."

She stopped. "Yes, Sasuke-dono?"

"You…still don't have any plan, right? I advise you to focus on our marriage rather than on freeing our prisoners."

"Yes, Sasuke-dono…" her gaze went down. "I promise…that I'll take care of it…soon."

He didn't understand the real meaning of it, but he seemed to be satisfied with that. As such, the princess proceeded to set her new friend free.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What now? Whatnowwhatnowwhatnow?"

"Calm down, you moron!"

"But Sakura-chan has been captured! I can't just sit here and wait idly…"

"Shikamaru, think of something."

The Nara boy eyed his two friends and sighed heavily. "You're so troublesome…"

"Yes, we know that, you've told us that many times," Ino cut him out. "You better focus your little deft brain on how to help Sakura or I'll take it out of your head through that pineapple thing on the top!"

Such an argument had lasted for quite a while now. The three were sitting by the table and having absolutely no idea how to free their friend. Shikamaru was looking from Ino to Naruto, who had been arguing the whole time. He was growing sick of their screams and accusations. This meant something, since meeting the two everyday made him somewhat immune to all the fuss they always made.

Suddenly, just as Ino was ready to punch Naruto on the head, they heard someone knocking at the door. Ino stood up and went to answer. She was nearly steaming with anger. Her blue eyes threatened to beat the crap out of anybody who was on the opposite side of the door.

But it occurred to be the least expected person, considering the situation.

"Sakura!"

The boys lifted their heads at the sound of her name.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto rushed towards her, ready to embrace her tightly in joy. Unfortunately, half-way through he got knocked down by Ino.

"How the hell did you manage to get out of there?" she asked, still not believing her eyes.

Sakura walked past her and bent to pick up half-unconscious Naruto. She smiled uncertainly.

"Long story…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's how it is!" exclaimed Naruto with his head wrapped in bandages. "I knew princess Hinata is a nice person!"

"Yes, she really is," smiled Sakura. "But she needs our help."

"Why on Earth have you promised her that we'd help her?" whined Ino. "There was no need to do that. And now we only have a problem."

"How can you say that?!" Naruto was outraged. "She helped Sakura-chan, right? Now it's our turn!"

"You wanted to say 'our problem'."

"Hey, calm down," Sakura tried to keep peace. "Naruto is right. Besides, she was very friendly towards me."

"I still don't understand why she would come to you in the middle of the night to promise you freedom," Shikamaru frowned a little. "Unless she is fond of charity."

"She…" Sakura stuttered a bit. "She just felt sorry for me. And when we talked, we made a deal. She has helped me, so now I will help her. Whether you are with me or not."

She mentally congratulated herself. She didn't tell anyone that it all started because of Naruto. She came to the conclusion that if the princess wanted the boy to know about it, she would tell it him herself.

"Of course we are with you, Sakura-chan!"

"Pfff… Whatever…"

"I'm glad that I'll see the princess again," Naruto spoke further, ignoring Ino's interruption. "She's so kind. I like her a lot."

Salura gave him a smile. "Maybe she likes you as well."

"You think so, Sakura-chan?"

For the second time that day they heard knocking.

"Just in time," Sakura went to open the door. She saw a familiar hooded cloak. Moving aside to let the guest in, she spoke: "Welcome, Hinata-san."

The guest took off the hood and smiled at her uncertainly. "Hi, Sakura-san."

"Princess Hinata!" they heard the other three exclaim.

Sakura closed the door, scolding them. "Quiet! Nobody can know Hinata-san is here!"

The informality of the title struck them as well. Little did they know that during their morning conversation the girls decided to put the titles aside. Hinata also asked Sakura about where she lived. She hoped that if things went wrong or if she felt lonely, she could stay at hers for a while. Sakura suspected that the princess was going to use the possibility the same night, and she proved to be entirely right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness!"

"What is it, captain?" his voice was evidently bored.

"Princess Hinata is missing!"

"What?"

"We have searched every inch of the castle and its surroundings, but the princess is nowhere to be found. However, one of the guards spotted someone leaving the castle yesterday at night. We were unable though to confirm the identity of the person. It is possible that it was the kidnapper, or the princess herself."

Sasuke suddenly felt all his boredom vanish.

"And she hasn't returned? I mean…you can't find her anywhere?"

"That's correct, Your Highness."

Sasuke thought for awhile. She was his friend, after all…and he definitely needed her here.

And there was only one person whom he could associate with the mysterious disappearance of Hinata.

"Captain…do you remember that pink-haired girl that you've captured during the ball?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Find her and lead her to me. This instant."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortunately, Sakura was doing shopping at the time the guards came for her. Had it not been so, she would've unintentionally blown the princess' cover. She didn't know what was going on, but resistance in this situation was practically impossible. She was a lone girl, and there were four strong male guards against her. She had no choice but to follow them to the castle.

"And I just escaped from there yesterday…" 

She was immediately led to the prince. The guards let her into the chamber and left, closing the door behind themselves and leaving the two alone.

Sasuke eyed the girl and walked three steps towards her.

"Where is princess Hinata?" he asked coolly.

"Yo…Your Highness…"

"Where is she?"

So that was the reason she had been brought there. They'd found out that Hinata-san was missing.

"I assume that you have something to do with it, since she was very persistent when it came to freeing you. I did so because she asked me to. However, during the same night she disappeared as well. Explain this to me."

His voice couldn't've been colder.

"I…I don't know where the princess is…" answered Sakura, not wanting to betray her friend.

"Don't lie to me," he threatened.

"I'm telling you the truth, Your Highness."

"No, you're not. I'll ask only once more: where is my friend and guest, princess Hinata from the Hyuuga clan?"

"Your Highness, I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Sakura was persistent.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea," he begun in a seemingly calm tone, "what consequences would it have if the princess vanished from our castle, in our country? Do you even imagine the damage that it would cause to our relations with her kingdom?"

Sakura froze. Needless to say, she hadn't even thought about it. And apparently, neither had Hinata. What should she do now?

"And," continued Sasuke, "what if Hinata-dono is in danger right now? Do you know how the Hyuuga king would receive the information that his daughter had been killed under our nose? It would mean war!"

"Hinata-san is safe!" the terrifying thought made her say this.

Silence.

"What did you say?"

"Um…" Sakura gulped. "Um…nothing…"

"You said that she is safe," the prince approached her threateningly. "Which means you know where she is. And how the hell come that you call her 'Hinata-san'?!"

Sakura gazed into his deep, dark eyes and decided that she didn't want to check if he was as frightening as he seemed to be.

"O…ok, Your Highness… I'll tell you everything."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto tried to reach the honey jar standing on a shelf far above his head.

"Just a little more…"

He stretched himself to the best of his abilities, but was still unable to even touch the jar. Hinata and Ino watched him, the first with great interest, the second with complete indifference.

"Come…here…"

The tip of his finger finally touched the jar. Naruto's eyes sparkled with joy. But it was too early to be happy. The finger touched it, but the toes were already strethced to their limits. They could assure him balance no more, and with a loud thump Naruto fell onto the floor. He immediately cried out from pain.

"My butt!"

"Naruto!" hissed Ino. "This isn't something you should say in the presence of the princess!"

"It's ok…" Hinata blushed a bit, surprised by Ino's accusations towards Naruto. "I…I don't mind it, really…"

Naruto lifted himself from the floor and eyed the jar accusingly. But apparently he gave up for the time being. He walked past Hinata to sit beside her with a sullen look. The princess glanced at him and then she noticed something.

"Your sleeve. It's torn."

"E?" Naruto looked at his sleeve. The sight confirmed the princess' words. "Oh, it's nothing! I've torn it that day when we were hiding in the bush in the castle bailey."

"Do you have some thread here?"

"Huh?" Naruto gave her an astounded look at her silent question.

Hinata dropped her gaze and explained: "I could fix it right away…"

"Your Highness," interrupted Ino. "There is no need for you to do this. Besides, it's his fault that he has his sleeve torn. He should be the one to fix it, not you."

"It's not a problem, really…" she shook her head. "Please let me do this."

Both blondes looked at her with surprise, but soon Ino handed her some sewing tools. Naruto gave the princess his shirt and watched as she skilfully mended the tear. She focused on her work, her white eyes following the needle. She looked really pretty. And some distant part of Naruto's mind acknowledged that fact.

Soon the shirt was fixed. Naruto checked her work and gazed up at her.

"You're really talented, Hinata-hime…" he muttered.

"I'm keen on embroidery," she answered. "It's not the same, but at least it's similar."

Naruto grinned at her.

"You're even kinder than I thought you to be, Hinata-hime! Thank you!"

Hinata gave him a shy smile, which made her face even prettier than usually.

"And," continued Naruto," since you fixed my sirt, I'm going to give you a proper reward! Which kind of ramen do you like?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you thought it would be a great idea if Hinata-san just ran away, right?" asked the prince sarcastically. "Really, you're smart."

"It's not like that, Your Highness! She has run away because…because she didn't feel safe in the castle…"

"Oh really?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Sakura stood there, trying her best not to show that she felt offended. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the whole situation.

"In any case, this is just plain wrong," he announced. "I need to talk to Hinata-san right now. And you will take me to her."

"M…me?"

"And who do you think I'm talking about?" he snapped.

Sakura pursed her lips, but did not dare to say anything offensive.

"Yes, Your Highness."

He waved his hand at her. "Spare me."

She blinked, not understanding what he had on mind. "What…?"

Sasuke turned his back to her and looked through the window at the crowded village.

"We'll be going among villagers," he explained, still not looking at her. "I want to stay incognito. That's why you are not to call me in any formal way. If anyone got to know who I was, it would cause even more trouble."

"So…" Sakura blushed a little. "So how do I call you then?"

"Do as you wish, just don't go too formal."

"O…ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later they wandered across the village streets. The prince had a cloak, very similar to Hinata's one. Sakura led him through the village.

"How far is it?" he asked, a bit irritated.

"We're almost there."

Five minutes later they reached the house where Sakura and her friends lived. She gestured towards the door.

"Please come in…Sasuke-san."

He glanced at her at the use of his name. The girl blushed again.

"Is it…inapropriate if I call you that?" she asked shyly.

Sasuke eyed her for awhile and turned his gaze towards the door.

"No. It's fine."

They walked into the house.

"Sakura-chan!!!"

Naruto rushed past the prince and stopped right before his pink-haired friend.

"Hinata-hime has been kidnapped!"

Sakura-s emerald eyes widened in horror.

"What are you saying?!"

"What?" asked Sasuke, taking off his hood.

Naruto turned towards him and needless to say, recognized him immediately. He pointed a finger at him and exclaimed:

"Prince Sasuke!"

"Where is the princess?!" Sasuke made three steps towards the blonde boy.

Naruto didn't answer at once, so Sakura repeated the question. The boy, happy to ignore Sasuke, turned to her.

"I left her here for a little while to bring her some ramen…she said she'd never eaten any…but when I returned, she was already gone!"

"How long has it been?"

"About three hours…"

"We need to find her," Sakura tried to calm herself down. "She must be here somewhere…"

"Are you telling me that you've taken Hinata-san and let her get kidnapped?" said Sasuke through gritted teeth. His black eyes pierced through Sakura like knives.

"I…"

"Great!" he cursed under his breath. Then he turned to the girl again. "Where could she be?"

"I…" Sakura was a bit frightened. "I don't know…"

"Don't shout at Sakura-chan!" Naruto scolded the prince, disregarding their so different social positions.

"Shut up, you dumbass! It is you who is at fault here! You and your girlfriend!"

Naruto blinked, astounded by those words. "Sakura-chan is not my girlfriend."

"Whatever. Who could've kidnapped Hinata-san?" he adressed Sakura again.

"How could I know?"

Sasuke moved closer to her, his voice threatening. "If something happens to Hinata-san, you will be held responsible! I will make sure that you two get a proper punishment!"

"Nothing is gonna happen to Hinata-hime."

The two looked at Naruto. He had his fists clenched and his gaze dropped to the ground.

"She was so kind to me…" he continued. "I won't let anyone harm her. No matter what the cost, I will save her for sure!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Oh my my! Hinata-chan has been kidnapped! Who could have done such a thing? Hehe, you'll see in the third chapter of the story. And we are going to have our trio reunited. Team Seven sets off to find the princess!

Oh yeah. And review!


	3. Green Knight and a Fortune Teller

**A/N:** Hello again. I planned on updating tomorrow, but there is something that got me so happy that I want to do it today. Because today, at 00:36, I finished the first half of my novel. Well yeah, I know that there is still the second part ahead of me, but there already is something I've achieved. As such, I decided to give you the chapter one day earlier. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** No, Naruto still doesn't belong to me. But I do own my novel. That's enough for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: A Green Knight and a Fortune Teller**

A young woman handed Hinata a mug of steaming tea.

"I'm really sorry, Your Highness," she said, glancing over her brother. "He surely can be hot-blooded sometimes… We didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"It's all right," she replied quietly, taking the mug. "I just hope they find me here…"

"They will, and he is going to take care of it," the woman pointed at the young man in the corner of the room. He lifted his head to look at her. "Lee! Find them immediately and tell them that the princess is here!"

"But TenTen! They have kidnapped her…"

"It is _you_ who kidnapped the princess! She went to them by her own free will!"

"But TenTen…"

"Go this instant!"

Lee dropped his head in defeat. "Hai…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…where are we gonna start searching now?"

"I think…Naruto, don't you know _anything_ about the people who have taken Hinata-san?"

"I haven't seen them… Hey! Ino has! She was at home when they arrived!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Who is Ino?"

"She is our friend. Naruto, find her."

"Sure, Sakura-chan! Heeeeyyyy, Inoooooooo!!!"

"You moron, you don't have to shout _that_ loud!"

But it seemed that Naruto's methods were quite successful, because after a few moments Ino appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want, you stupid…" then her voice trailed off when she recognized the third person sitting by the table.

"P…p…prince…Sasuke…" she uttered.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Why the hell did every damned girl have to react exactly the same way to him? It was becoming more tiresome with every time.

"This is my friend Ino," Sakura introduced her, feeling however a bit jealous. She remembered that it was Ino who first liked the prince and that she showed him to her.

Ino curtsied to him with as much grace as a village girl could have. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness…"

"Zip it," he snapped unexpectedly. "I'm not here to listen to your raptures."

Everyone looked at him. He seemed to be bored and impatient.

"The prince is here to find princess Hinata, who has been kidnapped from our home," explained Sakura. "Naruto says you saw the kidnappers. Who were they?"

"I…I don't know," replied Ino, casting one last glance at the prince. "But they were clothed in green cloaks. Oh, and they said something about 'freeing a beautiful lady from the filthy hands of those unworthy peasants'… But I have no idea…"

"I have."

The other three gazed at Sakura, who obliviously clenched her fists.

"I wouldn't suspect _him_, but now I'm absolutely positive," she said gloomily. "I'll kill him, I promise, as soon as we catch him."

"Who is he?" asked Sasuke.

"Rock Lee, the Green Knight."

Naruto jumped up on his chair. "Oh, I know him! This is that stupid guy who thinks he does justice by beating up men and rescuing women… I hate him." He announced unexpectedly with an offended scowl.

Black eyes of the prince widened in surprise as he returned his gaze to Sakura. She understood the silent question and answered:

"There was a time when Lee came to rescue me from Naruto because he thought Naruto tried to seduce me or something…I can't remember clearly. In any case, it was a complete misunderstanding, we were just arguing over something minor, but Lee took his men and assaulted Naruto. Then he took me to his hut thinking that he had just done justice and helped me to get out of a dishonest man's hands."

Sasuke was still looking at her, evidently in shock that someone could be _that_ stupid. He raised his eyebrows.

"I beat him to a pulp afterwards," Sakura assured him.

His eyes only widened, as if he wanted to say: "I don't want to have anything in common with you people."

"So what now, Sakura-chan?"

She sighed. "We are going to take Hinata-san back."

"Is she really safe there?" asked Sasuke doubtfully.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Sasuke-san." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ino's blue eyes goggled at the use of his name. "Lee would never harm a lady."

The prince stood up. "Let's go then. I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TenTen-san, what is it?"

"Hm?" she turned to the princess. "What are you talking about?"

"This," Hinata pointed at something standing on a small circle-shaped table. It looked like a silver ball on a brown stillage.

"Oh, this!" TenTen smiled and trailed the tips of her fingers on the ball. It glowed slightly and became transparent. There was something like a silver fog moving inside of it. "This is a crystal ball. It shows what has gone, what is now and what is yet to come."

"Does it mean it can tell the future?" Hinata's eyes sparkled a bit in awe.

"Yes, it can."

The princess looked at her host. "Are you a fortune teller, TenTen-san?"

TenTen smiled at her. "Yes, I am."

"And…" Hinata dropped her gaze. Obliviously, she started fidgeting her fingers. "And could you tell me about my future?"

"What do you mean?" the woman questioned a little more seriously. "Do you have some particular thing on your mind, Your Highness?"

"Yes… I want to know…if I will marry Sasuke-san…or…"

"Your Highness, is there someone whom you would prefer over prince Sasuke?"

Hinata looked at TenTen, who had a gentle smile on her face. This encouraged her to nod. TenTen walked up to the cupboard and took out something small, wrapped in purple silk. She took off the fabric and Hinata saw a deck of cards.

"I never use the crystal ball to tell people about their love lives," she explained, putting on the table a green shawly tablecloth. She then sat by the table and gestured towards the chair at the opposite side of it. The princess sat there, her gaze still fixed on the deck. "But I can do something with those. Do you know what those are?"

Hinata shook her head. She was evidently curious.

"Those are the Tarot cards."

Hinata gasped. "I've heard they are associated with black magic…"

"That's not true. They are only cards. They cannot do any harm to anyone. And before I do anything more, please remember, Your Highness," she looked at her seriously. "Those cards show only possibilities and sometimes solutions. But they can never tell you what you have to or musn't do. What actions you will take is your decision alone. They can only give you advice and suggestions. The ultimate outcome depends only on you. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded. TenTen started shuffling the cards.

"Ok then, let's get started…"

They were almost finished when someone knocked at the door. TenTen collected the cards and left the princess at the table to answer the door.

"Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed at the sight of her guest. "Long time no see!"

"Good morning, TenTen-san," Sakura greeted the woman and took a quick look over the place. "Is Lee-san at home?"

"Come in!" TenTen let them into the hut. "No, he's not here. Actually, he went out to look for you. I told him to lead you here to the princess."

Naruto jumped from behind his friend and searched for the princess. "Hinata-hime! Are you here?"

"Na…Naruto-kun…"

"Aaaah???" he turned around and saw her by the table. "There you are, Hinata-hime! Are you all right? Has that stupid Lee hurt you? I will beat the crap out of him!"

"No, I'm fine…" she blinked, surprised at his behavior. "Lee-san was very nice to me…"

"Hinata-san."

Hinata looked past Naruto and behind him she saw the prince. "Sasuke-san…what are you doing here?"

"It's my line, Hinata-san!" he paced up to her and looked down at her. "How could you run away from the castle and live with those villagers? It creates a threat to our countries' political relations! Besides, we have a problem to deal with!"

"I know, Sasuke-san," she tried to defend herself. "But I'm here exactly to solve that problem. Those people were very nice to me and they promised to help us with the marriage matter."

"Who promised you that?"

"Sa…Sakura-san."

"Sakura?" he turned to the pink-haired girl, who took a small step back when she saw his gaze. But he just stared at her, as if deep in thought. He finally spoke:

"Why have you promised this to Hinata-san?To get out of the prison?"

"No!" she protested immediately. "I just…I wanted to help, because…"

"Because?"

"Because I asked her to," finished Hinata. "As a reward, I promised her freedom."

She knew that Sakura would not betray the true reason, and she wanted to get her out of that hard situation. If the girl had not given any answer, the prince would've been too suspicious. He eyed Sakura.

"Is that so?"

What else could she do but nod?

"And what could you possibly do to help us? You're just a simple village girl."

"I don't know…yet," she admitted. "But there were times when I had to solve worse problems. I'm sure that together we'll find some kind of solution."

"The marriage has been set. It's the kings' decision. How could _you_ change it?"

"I…Sasuke-san," she said suddenly. "No matter how, I will help you. I promise. There must be some way to avoid your marriage, and we will find it. Trust me."

He still stared at her. He actually wondered what could be the reason for her being so eager to help them. He supposed that her acquaintance with princess Hinata was too short for the girls to become real friends. In that case, there was no emotional cause. Moreover, Sakura had absolutely no profits out of this…unless she wanted money. But she didn't seem to be after it. So why then…?

He decided that he would think about it later. With a blank face he turend away from her. He sat beside his childhood friend.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-san, for causing you so much trouble…" spoke the princess.

"Leave it. Since we are both here, there is no point in doing anything else but focusing on the solution."

"Right, Sasuke-san…"

He looked at her. "Are you sure you are all right? You've been living among villagers…"

"I'm perfectly fine, Sasuke-san," she assured him once more, smiling slightly. "They are really nice. You'll see for yourself. Especially Sakura-san…"

She gave the pink-haired girl a warm, grateful smile. Sasuke's eyes wandered from the princess to Sakura, who also responded with a smile, and back. The conversation was picked up by TenTen, who gave a proposition:

"Since you are all gathered here, how about we eat something? You must be hungry."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto realized that they were really hungry, so the offer met no resistance. Soon all five sat by the same table which TenTen had previously used to tell fortune.

After the meal TenTen went to wash the dishes. Naruto devoted all of his attention to Hinata, asking her if Lee had been nice to her all the time. Hinata, with a slight blush, assured him again and again that everything was fine. But it wouldn't calm the hot-blooded boy. He kept asking the same question until she finally told him that Lee had been almost as nice to her as he, Naruto, is. That seemed to finally make him happy.

Sasuke observed the scene from the corner of the room. Sakura, after short deliberation, walked up to him.

"He really cares for Hinata-san," she said, watching the other two.

"Hn," that was all that she got for an answer. However, judging from the tone, it seemed to be a positive answer.

"Naruto likes Hinata-san very much," continued Sakura. "Ever since he met her for the first time. He always says she is the nicest princess in the world."

"Sakura."

"Huh?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Hinata-san is my friend," he began. ""I don't want to marry her, but she is still important to me. I am grateful that you took good care of her when she escaped from the castle. It seems that she received proper treatment from you and your friend, and that she is safe and sound. That's good to know."

Sakura didn't know how to answer, But she was rescued from the trouble by the rpince himself when he spoke further.

"However, I cannot approve of her escape and of you having a hand in this. It was a highly inapropriate thing to do and you should be ashamed of it."

"I understand, Sasuke-san…" she dropped her head. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Hey, what's with those faces?" asked TenTen, who suddenly appeared in the doorway. Everyone looked at her. Sakura, to turn her attention away, interrupted her quickly:

"Where is Lee-san? Shouldn't he be here by now? It's getting dark already."

"Oh, no need to worry about him," replied TenTen, waving her hand nonchalantly. "He will be here any moment."

However, it took him yet another half an hour to get home. When the door opened and he walked into the room, he was immediately greeted by a painful punch on the head.

"TenTen, what was that for?" he whined, looking up. But the girl in front of him was not his sister. "Sakura-san?"

"You moron!" she punched him again. "How dare you take Hinata-san! Do you know who she is? She is a princess! What have we done to you that you haunt us so persistently? You'd better get some sense into your little brain or you'll regret ever being born!"

"Ouch! Sakura-san! Please stop! That hurts!" he tried to cover himself using his arms, but it was useless. Her fists could reach every inch of his body, no metter how hard he tried to shield himself.

"It should hurt! So that you'll never do something like that again!"

The others observed the scene from some safe distance. Hinata, who had been told the story of Lee 'freeing' Sakura from Naruto, asked quietly:

"Is that what it looked like for the first time?"

Naruto nodded. "Sakura-chan… She can be quite convincing sometimes…" he stated with slight fear. No doubt he had some experience in that matter.

TenTen watched the fight with total indifference, since she would do the same had Sakura not relieved her at this. Sasuke's eyes were wide open as he stared at the scene in front of him. He'd never thought the girl could be that…violent. For some reason, his respect for her grew a little bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen had some problems with placing six people to sleep in a house designed for two. However, when she gave the girls one bed and the second she offered for the prince and Naruto, she somehow managed to deal with the task. She herself took some blankets and made herself a makeshift bed on the kitchen floor. As for her brother, she really didn't care where he would sleep. It was him who caused all the trouble. For her he might as well sleep outside.

Hinata and Sakura were quite comfortable with the host's choice. They offered her to sleep with them, but TenTen protested, claiming that the bed could barely manage two people, let alone three. She assured them that it was ok and left them alone. The girls wanted to fall asleep fast, because they knew the next day would be tiring. However, neither of them could sleep, so they started a little talk.

"It seems that Naruto likes you very much, Hinata-san," stated Sakura with a gentle smile.

"He told me that he likes you…" the princess dropped her gaze.

"Well, I'm not so sure about this," it was an obvious lie. Everyone knew about Naruto's affection towards Sakura. "And what's more, I don't like him _that_ way. He's just my friend."

"So…is there somebody else whom you like?"

Sakura glanced at her, but there was no accusation or malice in her voice. Actually, she didn't think the princess was even capable of those.

"There…there is one person…but I don't know him well and…"

"But you already love him?" Hinata asked gently.

"I…don't know."

"It's ok, don't be afraid to admit it."

"But I truly don't know…I'm not sure…I've just met him and…"

She saw Hinata smile. "So it really is Sasuke-san," she said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "How do you know, Hinata-san?"

"Because every girl wants to be with Sasuke-san. And you said you've just met him…which means it _is_ him, since he is the only man you've met recently."

"You're the only one immune to him, right?" smiled Sakura.

"Maybe," her friend also smiled. "And I know it's stupid… If I married Sasuke-san, it would be profitable to our country and to your country. And I know that I'm a princess and Naruto-kun is just a villager, but…I have hope."

"You do?"

"Yes," she answered with determination. "I'm sure it all will end up well to both of us."

"I don't want to rain on your hope, but how do you know it, Hinata-san?"

"TenTen-san told me that."

Sakura blinked. "TenTen-san?"

"Uhm," nodded Hinata. "She is a fortune teller. She read the cards for me and told me that everything will be fine. I believe her."

"Yeah, I know she tells fortune…" whispered Sakura. "And I heard that she has a genuine talent and she's never wrong."

"Really?" Hinata's white eyes shimmered with hope.

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

They stayed silent for awhile. Then Sakura spoke again:

"Do you think, Hinata-san, that she could read the cards for me as well?"

"Sure!" she said and they both smiled. "You just have to ask her to do so. I'm sure she won't refuse."

They paused again. Hinata broke the silence.

"I hope that it will be you who will gain the access to Sasuke-san's heart. You're not like all those girls who chase after him. They don't love him for real, they only idealize him and want him for his appearance and money. But they know nothing about him."

"And what do you know about him, Hinata-san?" asked Sakura with curiosity. Hinata smiled a bit.

"Anything you want. He's my friend since childhood, after all."

The next hour passed as they talked about the prince. They finally fell asleep, each one satisfied with what they heard that day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** This is the third chapter. Since all of my problems seem to have vanished (at least for the time being), you're going to get a surprise in the next chapter. It may feel to you like a filler, but I don't think it is one. I just want to put something different from the ordinary into the story. I can't tell if you will like it or not, but it's still going to be there.

Review! Your reviews make me even happier! And then I update faster…


	4. Cards, crystal balls and families

**A/N:** This is the chapter with the surprise. And what is the surprise? Fortune telling, of course! We have TenTen. And she has Tarot cards. I've been interested in Tarot quite a while ago, but I still own a deck and a small 'manual' to it. I've built the array according to this manual. The descriptions of the cards come from the cards in my deck (because they differ in various decks). I just thought that would be something different than usual story. It took me more than a half of the chapter. So I hope you will enjoy it.

And thank you all soooo much for those nice reviews!!! Oh I'm going to put even more effort to make this story worth of your positive opinions:D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Don't own the Tarot array.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Of cards, crystal balls and troublesome families**

Sasuke woke up with an unpleasant feeling that there was someone undesired in his bed. When he opened his eyes, he realized why he felt so. A blonde boy was sleeping beside him, taking for himself three quarters of the bed. Sasuke frowned and gazed at him for a moment. Naruto smiled when he unconsciously sensed some movement in the bed.

"Sakura-chan…" he muttered.

Sasuke slowly cocked his head to the side, still staring at him. Then he unceremoniously pushed Naruto off the bed and took control over his half of it, wrapping himself in the cover.

Naruto landed on the floor with a loud thump and woke up that instant. He looked around confused and realized his position. He pulled himself up, supporting one arm on the bed, and saw the prince laying there with his back turned to him.

"Hey!" he shouted, making the prince scowl because of the sound. It was still early morning. "Did you push me off?"

"I did."

"And why the hell?"

"Is that a way you should adress a prince?" there was a tinge of pride and anger in his voice.

"I don't care if you are a prince or not! Why did you do this?"

"Because you almost pushed me off the bed yourself, you moron. I needed to defend myself."

Naruto crouched onto the bed and laid down with an offended expression.

"You're just an arrogant prince," he murmured to himself. "I can't understand what Sakura-chan sees in you."

"What are you muttering there?" asked Sasuke, though he could hear it quite clearly.

"Nothing!"

They talked no more. Soon Naruto fell asleep again, leaving the prince the only one awake. Sasuke took a long time gazing in the space. Sakura… At first he didn't mind her, she was just a village girl. Then, when Hinata-san disappeared, he was furious. But Sakura promised him help, and they finally found the princess. Sakura even literally crushed that Lee guy for having kidnapped her. And she seemed to get along with Hinata-san very well. He didn't actually think that she was really able to help them. And he was sure that her offer might not be _that_ disinterested. He sighed quietly. She was quite pretty, he had to admit it, but…yet another fangirl…

So, sooo boring…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, Sakura-chan."

The table was prepared already. The two females sat at the opposite sides of it. TenTen started shuffling the cards.

"So, is it someone I know? It would make it easier. Do you have a picture or something?"

"No, I don't…" Sakura blushed a little. "But I guess you could say you know him… It's prince Sasuke."

She had to say that. TenTen smiled at her.

"You really are twisted, all of you. The princess doesn't want the prince, but a villager. And a village girl doesn't want her village friend, but the prince."

Sakura also smiled shyly. "Guess it's weird."

"No, it's not. It happens."

TenTen put the deck in front of Sakura. "Cut it into three, using your left hand."

Sakura did so. TenTen collected the parts in a reversed order. Then she spread them onto the table, reverse side up.

"Choose one. But think carefully."

Sakura looked at her. Then she took one card.

"Give it to me."

Sakura handed her the card. TenTen placed it on the table.

"It's called The Heart Card. Now choose another one."

Sakura did, and TenTen put it next to the other one. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she chose one card as well.

"Now it's your turn," she said.

The girl picked another card, then TenTen did the same. She collected the cards and shuffled them once more.

"Why are you doing that again?" asked Sakura. Her emerald eyes betrayed just how much she was curious about this all. It was something new to her. She had never had her fortune foretold.

"It's necessary," TenTen answered simply. "Cut it again, the same way."

Sakura obeyed. TenTen collected it and with no random choosing, she took five cards from the surface of the deck. The rest she put aside.

"I'll tell you something about Tarot," she said. "The deck is divided into two parts. They are called Major Arcana and Minor Arcana. Usually, I use them both to tell fortune, but now I'm only going to use the Major Arcana. I did so in the princess' case."

"O…ok," said Sakura, not really sure how to comment on that.

"So, now we get started."

TenTen turned around the cards. It was only then when Sakura realized that they were placed on the table in the shape of a heart.

"TenTen-san, why are some of them upside down?" she asked, noticing that fact.

"Because I turned them like that when I was shuffling them. Didn't you notice?"

"No…I guess not. Why did you do it?"

"Because a card has a different meaning when it's upside down. That is why when shuffling, you turn half of them upside down and then you shuffle them again with the other ones."

"Oh, so that's the case…"

"Now we are going to interpret the array of those cards. Look, this is the first card that you've chosen. It depicts the relationship between you and prince Sasuke as for now."

The card was turned upside down. Sakura saw a woman standing in a circle. In the four corners of it there was a man, an eagle, an ox and a lion.

"It's the World," explained TenTen.

"And…what does it mean?"

"In this position it symbolizes imperfection, long waiting and blockade. In other words, you two cannot get together, because something stands between you. Something is in the way."

"What is it?"

"There are several options. It might be that you two have too different social positions. It can also mean that your feelings are undeveloped. Maybe the prince does not love you. Or he has not realized his feelings towards you yet. In any case, there is a problem that you need to get over with, if you want to be together."

She moved to another card.

"This is you."

A woman was sitting in a garden. She had a crown and a boquet of flowers in her hand. There was a dove sitting on a tree next to her.

"The Empress. You are kind and beautiful. You have much grace and would make a great mother. You never give up, you're decisive, but also gentle. If given a chance, you would be a good and caring caretaker. You are strong and fight to the end."

"I…I am all of those?" Sakura blinked, slightly blushing. TenTen smiled in response.

"Ask yourself."

The next card showed a king sitting on his throne, with his power insignia in hands. There was a castle in the background.

"It's the Emperor. It will tell us about prince Sasuke."

"Quite an accurate choice," smiled Sakura, remembering that this card was picked by TenTen.

"The Emperor is an imperious man, always dominating over other people. He is intelligent, strong, brave and determined. Being decisive and persistent, he never fails to reach his goal. But he is also a decent man, an honorable and just one. If there were someone under his care, he would protect them no matter what the cost."

"So this is what prince Sasuke is like…" wondered Sakura.

"The cards never lie. And I must say that it appears to me to be true, all this fits him well."

"If so, then he's even greater than I thought," said Sakura warmly. "He never shows any emotions towards anyone, exept maybe for some concern about Hinata-san. He's always so calm and composed…"

"He has a strong mind."

"And strong will."

"Let's see what we have next."

Two children holding their hands under the bright shining sun. The card was upside down.

"The Sun. It symbolizes your attitude towards prince Sasuke."

Sakura watched as TenTen deliberated on the card.

"The thing that you want is far away. You cannot reach it right now. You've met a cold welcome, that's why you're becoming pessimistic."

The girl dropped her gaze. TenTen spoke further:

"You've had hopes which failed you. You're confused and sad. However, your trouble is only temporary. It will get better if you try hard."

"Well," smiled Sakura. "I cannot give up. I'm the Empress."

"Yes, exactly. And the prince is an Emperor."

Sakura looked at both cards and then she realized something. "Hey! They are looking at each other! The Empress and the Emperor! I thought it was only coincidental, but…"

"You're right," nodded the fortune teller. "The two of them are considered to be a couple."

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Ok, what is next?"

"The next card tells about Sasuke's attitude towards you."

Sakura straightened herself on the chair. So far it was the most interesting thing to hear.

The next card was also upside down. It showed a woman at the river bank, pouring some water into it. Above her there were stars. One of them was very big and bright.

"The Star. The prince feels unsure and anxious. He is confused and needs someone to guide him. Right now he walks a dark path and that is why he cannot see the truth. He needs a guiding star. It can be you," she smiled at Sakura. "He does not know what the future will bring to him. He's tired of waiting and blinded by confusion."

"So…what does this mean?" asked Sakura carefully.

"It can be that he doesn't realize yet that he likes you."

"Really?" her eyes glowed with hope.

"It's one of the possibilities. Let's find out if you two can get together or not."

A wheeling circle. Under it there was a sitting man clothed in a brown hooded cloak. On the circle there was a monkey, a rat, and on the top some kind of a demon looking animal. At the sides of the circle – the moon and the sun. The Wheel of Fortune.

"You're lucky, Sakura-chan," smiled TenTen.

"Why?"

"This card symbolizes good fortune and a happy change. You're aiming for something. It is highly likely that you will achieve it. It can be an effect either of your efforts or…"

"Or…?" she was more and more curious.

"Or it can be fate."

"So…does it mean that I'm destinied to be with Sasuke-san?"

"Maybe," her smile got mysterious. "Remember, the cards don't lie."

"I'm… I can't believe it…"

"I said you're lucky. Ok, let's check what could help you two in pairing up. These are the things that can affect your relationship from the outside."

She showed her the seventh card. There was no doubt who was sitting on the throne this time.

"The Devil?" asked Sakura with fear. "Does it not mean evil and misfortune?"

"Yes, but turned upside down it symbolizes victory over those. There might be someone plotting against you or him. However, the two of you will outwit him and you'll win. The prince, regarding his position, might be under some evil influences. He'll need to break out of those. Maybe it will be you who will rescue him, maybe someone else. The sure thing is that it will help you with your plans as concerns him," she smiled at the girl. "Truth and good will reign over evil. You need to take good care of each other to avoid any mistakes. You must not give up, remember?"

Sakura nodded. Another card was also upside down, and just as much terrifying as the previous one.

"Death."

"But it's turned upside down, isn't it? Doesn't it have a positive meaning that way, just like the Devil?"

"No, my dear. Death is different. Like this, it means tragedy, death and grief. Maybe someone will die or get seriously ill. You are going to face weighty probems and probably sorrow and loneliness. It will be something that will need a drastic solution to get it over with. Be prepared."

"Is someone going to get killed?" asked terrified Sakura.

"It might be so."

"Me? Or Sasuke-san?"

"I can't tell. But this will be probably your responsibility. This card symbolizes the things that can influence your relationship from the inside."

Sakura gasped quietly. The next card, upside down, depicted two wolves howling to the moon. It was dark and gloomy. In the river nearby there were two fish and a crayfish.

"The Moon. The card shows the near future after all the previously described events."

"And what does it say?"

"It is a fight with problems and difficulties. A successful one. It means that help will arrive in time. You will win over the problems and free yourselves from them. The realization will come just in time. Maybe you will receive some useful advice as for what to do next. Disturbances are to be eliminated and sicknesses are to be healed. The demon will give in to you. Only then will you see the Truth."

"So…is everything going to be ok?"

"Let's see the last card. It will tell us the ultimate result of everything."

Sakura's heart started beating faster as they looked at the last card. There was a man and a woman facing each other. A small angel was in the sky above them. Flowers blossomed all over the place they stood in. TenTen grinned. This time the card was not turned upside down.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked Sakura. The girl shook her head.

"It's the sixth card in the Major Arcana, the Lovers."

Sakura looked up at her, her eyes wide open.

"Do I have to explain what this means?"

"Happy love?" whispered Sakura. TenTen nodded.

"Exactly."

Nothing could compare to Sakura's sweet, happy smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke, walking in five minutes later. He glanced over the table and quirked an eyebrow. Sakura blushed, but TenTen seemes unaffected.

"Little fortune telling," she smiled at him.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Weren't you supposed to help us instead of playing some stupid card games?"

"I decided to gaze into the crystal ball," said TenTen, collecting the cards. "The situation is kinda unclear to me."

"Do you really think that a crystal ball could help us?" Sasuke looked at her as if he thought she was crazy.

"I'll do it anyway, whether with your approval or not."

"And you?" the prince turned to Sakura.

"I think it would be best to trust TenTen-san. She has the talent. And when we get more information on the matter, we can think more effectively of the solution."

It wasn't the answer he awaited.

"Could you gather all people here?" TenTen adressed Sasuke. "I'll look into the ball right away."

He shrugged, but went to fulfill the request. Several minutes later everyone circled the table. TenTen put the crystal ball in the middle and asked them to be quiet unless she asked them any questions. Then she rubbed the ball with her left hand and fized her gaze on it. The rest watched her attentively, but they couldn't see anything inside the ball.

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

"I see two people talkin. Two men actually… They both have black hair. One of them has white eyes…just like you, princess."

"Neji-nii-chan!" exclaimed Hinata.

"And the second one has a ponytail and black eyes. He looks older than the first one. Well he must be young, but I can see two long wrinkles on the sides of his nose…"

"Nii-san…" said Sasuke in surprise.

"It can be. He resembles you a lot. They are talking…be quiet, please. I need to hear it."

"You can hear what's inside a crystal ball?!" asked Naruto, but Sakura put a hand over his mouth to keep it shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke is becoming suspicious," said Itachi. "I need to do something with him to keep him busy. Otherwise he'll stick his nose into my business, which is quite hazardous."

"Let's say I have an idea," smirked Neji.

"What kind of an idea?"

"You know my cousin, Hinata, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember her. So what?"

"Her father wants her to get married to a rich nobleman from our country. But for the time being it's just an idea…which can be altered any time. Hinata doesn't know anything yet."

"I don't care about your cousin's wedding."

"Maybe you should. It was me who gave my uncle this idea. Because if she gets married, she won't have time to be a queen. She's not fit to be a queen anyways. So then I could convince the king that I'm a better candidate to inherit the throne."

"I still don't see what is has to do with me and Sasuke."

"Let's say she doesn't marry that nobleman, but Sasuke."

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "Sasuke?"

"Think about it," Neji's smirk grew wider. "They are the same age, aren't they? You could tell your father that this marriage would tighten the relationship with our kingdom. It would assure peace. Then, being Hinata's husband, Sasuke would have too much to worry about to watch over your dirty business."

"And then he wouldn't notice any of my plan," Itachi smirked as well. "Good, I must say."

"After killing your parents and becoming the king, will you kill him as well?"

"I don't know. I like him. Besides, I don't think he could present any threat to me. I guess I'll spare his life."

"Do as you like."

"I'd never thought becoming a king would be that easy."

"You know, you'd be a king anyway, after your father's death."

"And how long do you think I could wait for that?"

"I understand you."

"Why don't you kill your uncle as well? It would be faster."

"I'd have to kill my uncle and aunt, Hinata and my parents. Too many people. I'll just wait. Besides, I'm still too young. You're a few years older, so that's no problem for you."

"True. Well then, shall we carry out our little 'marriage plan'?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is what you've heard?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but the ball doesn't lie."

Hinata couldn't beieve her own ears. "Neji-nii-chan…"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "I knew I couldn't trust him… But to kill our parents, to make me marry Hinata-san…"

He raised his head. There was a determined look in his black eyes. "He'll regret it. I'll make sure of it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So this is the secret reason for the marriage. And how did you like the surprise? Tell me in your reviews.

And sorry to all of you who are NejixTen fans... Not this time. This has to be that way, you know.

'Till the next chapter!


	5. Fight and consolation

**A/N:** It's been awhile, but I got all worked up with something else, so I had little time to update. But I can't disappoint my precious reviewers, so I've finally found some time and wrote this chapter. My my, the story's getting more and more popular…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This is the first fic that really has a disclaimer in every single chapter. I always forget about this stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Fight and consolation**

"Sasuke-san, you can't!"

"Let me decide what I can and what I can't do, Sakura."

"I think she's right, Sasuke-san…"

"Hinata-san," he stood in front of her. "You saw it all. You are perfectly aware that we have been manipulated all this time. But I am not going to let it last any longer. Because of you and because of me and my pride. You can't stop me."

Hinata knew that if Sasuke had made his mind, nothing could possibly change it. She glanced at Sakura, who had the same worried expression on her face.

"Heeey!" Naruto stepped in the prince's way. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't fight for Hinata-hime, but you can't face your brother just like this!"

"Naruto-kun is right," added Lee. "You need some serious training before you fight with Itachi-sama."

"And why is that so?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Because he'd probably had much more physical training than you, Sasuke-sama. If he planned killing your parents from the very beginning, he must've made some preparation."

"Are you suggesting that he is stronger than me?"

"The hell he is!" exclaimed Naruto. "He is your older brother!"

Sasuke turned his eyes to the blonde and an angered expression occupated his face. "I thought I've instructed you as for how to adress a prince properly."

"And I've told you that I don't care, _Sasuke_!" Naruto got angry as well. "Who do you think you are?"

Sasuke froze, not being able to believe that someone could be so rude towards him. Then he moved forward, fury in his black orbs. "You'll regret it, Naruto."

Before they could start the fight, Sakura stepped in between them. She grabbed their hands and looked from one to another. "Stop it this instant, Sasuke-san, Naruto. We need to find a better solution."

"And there you go again!" said Sasuke ironically. "You're always trying to find a solution. Funny that I haven't heard of any actually _found_ recently."

Sakura pursed her lips. "There is no point in you fighting your brother right now, Sasuke-san. I must agree with Naruto and Lee. You need proper training if you want to defeat Itachi-san."

Those weren't the words that he could expect from her. He got even more surprised than at Naruto's disrespect. To be honest, Sakura had just admitted that Uchiha Sasuke _was not_ completely perfect. That was, like, the first time… But in that case, what a fangirl was she?

Or maybe she wasn't just a fangirl…?

Nah, in any case…

"Let go of me," he snapped. "I'm on my way and you can't stop me."

"And if something happens to you, Sasuke-san? If Itachi-san really is much stronger than you are? He might even kill you!"

"You think I would let him do that?"

"He would do what he wanted, not asking for your permission!"

Sasuke shook his head. "When I engage into a fight, I don't think about defeat."

He freed his hand from Sakura's grip and turned to the princess. She looked at him with a worried face.

"Please stay here, Hinata-san," he said. "You will be safe here. I'll come back for you when this is over."

"But what if you really die there?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not that lame," Sasuke turned around and grabbed his hooded cloak. No one felt like stopping him. It wouldn't matter anyway; the prince was too stubborn.

He left the hut and walked in the direction of the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took him some time to get there, but he managed to do it quite quickly. His pace was fast from all the anger, which was almost steaming from him. He rushed throught the gate and then paced along the castle corridors. He didn't bother to go to his own chamber first. Instead, he went directly to Itachi's one.

The door burst open as Itachi was finishing some letter. He cast a surprised look at his visitor.

"Sasuke," he begun simply. "And I thought you got missing. What do you want?"

"I want to know if being a king is more precious than the lives of our parents," he answered through gritted teeth.

Itachi immediately realied that Sasuke knew everything.

"Who told you that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I answered that question."

Sasuke walked up to his brother and stood in front of him. "I want to know if this is really true, nii-san. Do you truly plan on killing our parents to become a king?"

"Little Sasuke," Itachi got up. He was much taller than Sasuke. "Don't expect me to explain to you every single detail of politics."

"That's not politics! That's a simple murder!"

"And what could you possibly know about that?"

"Certainly, you know even too much."

"Is that so?"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and lowered his head to his little brother's ear.

"The thing is, you cannot understand the difference between what is good for others and what is good for you. I always do only what is good for me. That is why you are no match for me. You lack that simple reason for fighting. On my own whim, I decided to spare your life. You could've led a carefree life with Hinata-san. However, you chose otherwise. That is why now, on my whim, you will die here."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi crushed his arm. However, he didn't eved get the time to scream. His brother lifted him by the wounded arm and with all his strenght threw him at the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was still sitting in the hut, with Hinata by her side.

"Sakura-san, please don't worry that much."

"I can't, Hinata-san. What if Sasuke-san really died there?"

She was fidgeting and biting her lower lip. Naruto was occupying a corner, apparently thinking about something. Suddenly he stood up and walked up to his friend.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry," he said. "I'll bring him back."

Both of the girls looked up at him.

"It's too dangerous, Naruto…" Sakura tried to protest, but to no avail. Naruto had made up his mind.

"I can't stand watching you like this, Sakura-chan. I will find him and beat him senseless, but I'll bring him to you afterwards. I promise."

"Naruto-kun, Itachi-san is really strong…" interrupted Hinata.

"Hinata-hime, I understand your point. But if something happened to Sasuke, Sakura-chan would be devastated. And I don't want that to happen."

Sakura dropped her head.

"You really love him, don't you, Sakura-chan?"

When she looked at Naruto again, he had a smile on his face. But somehow, this was a very sad smile.

"We'll be back by the dusk," he promised her. "You just wait."

Sakura managed a small smile. "Thank you, Naruto."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan!" he grinned.

"Will you be ok?" asked Hinata quietly.

"Don't worry, Hinata-hime! It will be alright!"

She couldn't help a smile. Naruto left short afterwards. The girls stayed there, waiting for the boy's return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had his ways to pass by the guards in the main gate, even if those were truly primitive ways. (Well really, who would be so stupid as to fall for that old trick? Naruto threw several stones at the castle wall and the guards went to check what that noise was. Yeah, I know that they didn't have that much to do there and that there was a really minute possibility that in those two minutes they were absent somebody would try to sneak into the castle, but hey, come on…). However, things got tricky in the castle itself. Because it really wasn't that simple to walk through the castle being a complete stranger. But there were some methods to deal with this as well…

If you saw a short person in a cloak that you recognize as the princess', would you suspect that underneath the hood there is a village boy and not the princess herself? So what if she walks through the castle with the hood on? Maybe she likes it?

The plan wasn't that bad, but every plan can be ruined. This particular one got ruined when Naruto accidentally stepped on the bottom hem of the cloak and in result the hood slid off. Tough luck decided that there were two guards walking from the opposite direction. The three of them froze staring at one another. Then Naruto started a crazy escape, followed by the guards and their screams: "Intruder! Intruder in the castle!"

"That's exactly what I've been missing the most!" Naruto said to himself, spotting stairs and immediately climbing up. The guards were still at his heels. "Go away!"

He got onto the next floor and started running along the corridor. Then he saw somebody walking out a chamber. He didn't have any other choice but to pass by this person. When he rushed past them, he happened to look at their face. His breath got caught in his throat as he gazed into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. Exept for the fact they were red…

Wait. Sasuke wasn't that tall, and he certainly didn't have those wrinkles…

Wrinkles?

"Well he must be young, but I can see two long wrinkles on the sides of his nose…" 

That is when Naruto realized he gazed into the eyes of Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

This was only a split of second. In the next one Naruto was already quite far away. Itachi smiled to himself as the guards moved by him and greeted him with short nods. He didn't know who the boy was, but he decided to let him be. He suspected that he had something in common with Sasuke. If so, then he presented no threat to his plan as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto hid in some recess and tried to calm down his panting. He managed to fool the guards. Well, it was exactly what he had been doing his whole life: fooling others to get some food or to sneak into forbidden places… Nothing new there.

He needed to get back to that chamber. If Itachi was there, it was highly probable that Sasuke would be there as well. And judging from the state of the older prince, Sasuke must've lost the fight. If the castle servants had not found him so far, there was still a chance that he would be in there. If so, Naruto had to get back and take him to the hut. Unless Sasuke could move by himself…but Naruto didn't think that it could be possible. Not after he looked into those red eyes. Itachi was Sasuke's brother, but he would have no mercy over him.

He slowly got to the chamber. He looked around and opened the door. No one was inside, exept for one person laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Naruto groaned. "Sakura-chan will kill me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up, but it took him some time to lift his heavy eyelids. His whole body ached. He tried to sit up, but when he supported himself on his left arm, he cried in pain and bumped down again. The arm must've been broken or something.

"Lie down, Sasuke-san," he heard a gentle voice. He looked in that direction and saw a girl sitting by his bed.

"Sakura…"

"Please do not move much. You've had a broken arm, a wound in your stomach and some other minor injuries. You need to rest."

"Where am I?" then he recognized the surroundings and added: "And why here again?"

"Naruto had to get you out of the castle. Had he not done so, you'd probably die from the loss of blood. Or Itachi-san would've killed you sooner or later."

"He told me that he would do this, but he actually didn't," he remembered.

"That's good."

"Did you nurse me?"

"Hinata-san helped me a lot."

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. _I will defeat him, no matter what,_ he tought.

"Sasuke-san, before you confront your brother again, you need to train," said Sakura as if she could read his mind. "When Naruto brought you here, you were at the death's door. We did everything to keep you alive, but it wasn't easy. You can't just go there and let yourself get torn up like this again, Sasuke-san."

"You said that I had my arm broken," he interrupted. "Isn't it still broken? I mean, no one could heal a broken arm in just a few hours."

"Well, it hasn't been just a few hours," she answered tentatively. "It's been one day."

"One day?! Have I slept that long?!"

"Yes, Sasuke-san."

"Oh…ok, but even then…?"

"I managed to heal it," she gave him a shy smile.

"You?"

"I possess some healing abilities, like my mother did," she explained. "It was quite difficult, but I did my best and your arm is almost healed now. It certainly does hurt, but the amount of pain isn't equal to the damage now."

"You have such an ability?" he stared at her in surprise.

"Didn't you notice, Sasuke-san? The day we escaped from your castle and ran through the bush, we all got some minor scratches. You saw them when we first met. But the very next day they were gone. I healed them overnight. I did the same with Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto had even his sleeve torn, but there was no wound underneath, though it had been there at first. Didn't Hinata-san tell you?"

"No…" he blinked several times.

It wasn't like he didn't possess some strange abilities himself…but it was still surprising that a simple village girl could be such a talented medical.

"Sasuke-san, please take more care of yourself," she pleaded.

Only then did he notice that she was swaying a bit.

"Have you even slept?" he asked, a slight tinge of concern in his voice. "You don't look well."

"I have slept enough. It's just that healing… It takes much of my physical strenght. But I'll be fine," she assured him.

So she gave away her own strenght to heal him. And she didn't idealize him…some fangirl.

No. She was some more than a fangirl. Sasuke got suddenly curious about her. He'd never met such an attitude towards himself from any girl before…well maybe exept for Hinata-san, but that was a different story.

"Go and rest," he ordered her and shifted himself on the sheets to be more comfortable. "You've done enough. Now it's my turn. I have to do something about Itachi."

"Don't overstrain yourself, Sasuke-san," she reminded him. "You still need to lay in bed until all of your strenght returns."

"But even then it can be too little to defeat my brother, is this what you are saying?" he snapped.

"No, Sasuke-san. I know you can defeat Itachi-san. However, you need to get stronger. The way you are now you stand a little chance of winning over him. But after some training it will be him who will end up dying."

"Yeah. Go and take some sleep, Sakura."

She smiled at him and left the room. Sasuke remained there. Though he would never admit it aloud, the girl's words made him feel better. Even if just a little.

Sakura went directly to another room, where all of the others were gathered.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry, Hinata-san. He's on his way to quick recovery."

"That bastard," whined Naruto. "He should've known better than to get all beaten up. He is heavy!"

Hinata and Sakura chuckled. TenTen got up from her chair.

"Ok! Time to eat something delicious!"

"Ramen?" asked Naruto with hope sparkling in his eyes.

"No, Naruto," replied Sakura. "Most people's diet doesn't consist of just ramen. Usually, they eat various products."

"You're mean, Sakura-chan!" he pointed a finger at her accusingly. "And it was for you that I went there to get that moron out of the castle!"

"I know, I know…"

"Naruto-kun, please don't call him that…"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Hinata-hime!"

"It's ok, Naruto-kun."

"You're soooo kind, Hinata-hime! I like you a lot for that!"

He didn't notice a small blush on her cheeks, because she quickly turned her head away to hide it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hope you like it. Things will get interesting from now on. I'm glad that you didn't kill me for the NejiTen thing, or rather for the lack of it. Actually, I've seen much NejiTen fics, but I've never seen any proof of such a pairing in the anime. Strange… Maybe I'm just blind, but I've always thought that the official pairing for TenTen would be Lee. But don't mind me. I'm not in any of those, because my OTP is SasuSaku. And I got to like NaruHina, but only when I saw those filler arc with Bikochu (or whatever it is spelled). You know, that funny bug. Enough of my pointless blahing.

Please review.


	6. A damn cold night

**A/N:** Yeah, it's been awhile since I last updated, hasn't it? But I can explain that. My computer is down. Sad, but true. However, the saddest part is that it's down for one and a half month now! And no one, absolutely no one could fix it. Now I got another one, I can use it and that's what I'm currently doing to make up for all my lacks of updates. I'm very sorry that you had to wait for so long. That's why this chapter contains a lot of SasuSaku. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, do own a broken computer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: A damn cold night**

Sakura and Hinata were sitting on a woodden bench outside the hut. They were watching a fight: prince Sasuke versus Naruto and Lee.

Despite being quite overreactive and certainly being slightly insane, Lee the Green Knight was a good fighter. Well, since he came to the conclusion that his life ambition is rescuing beautiful ladies he had been training so that he would be able to stand against evil kindappers. He did not possess any extra abilities, but his speed and agility were far above average. He proved to be a tough opponent to the prince, whose whole life consisted of sitting in the castle and having everything done for himself. Lee told TenTen that Sasuke had the talent, but he lacked experience. He never had to deal with anyone himself, that was why he needed to train before he could face Itachi. So Lee organized training sessions every day, taking, though rather unwillingly, Naruto as his assistant to make things harder. Naruto himself was also quite a challenge; he had spent his days running from various people, sneaking and doing funny tricks that required being flexible. That is why for the first few days Sasuke, having those two as his adversaries, was constantly getting beaten up. Sakura would treat his injuries as much as she could and then he would return to the battlefield.

Sasuke knew that without the training he would be unable to face his older brother. But there was also his pride… Oh yes, the famous Uchiha pride that made his heart roar with anger every time he got defeated. Moreover, neither Naruto nor Lee had any noble ancestry. And he, the great prince Uchiha Sasuke, was giving in to _them_? How the hell come?

So the frustration in him was getting bigger and bigger by a day. And on this particular day it was to reach its climax.

"You're still too slow, Sasuke-san!" stated Lee, dodging the prince's attack and immediately spinning around. He sprung from the ground and threw himself at Sasuke again. The prince caught his wrist, but then he saw his opponent's leg flying towards his head. He stooped down, however he was unable to hold Lee's hand in this position. He felt something hard hit him forcefully on the back and he fell forward onto his knees. His back ached awfully.

Lee was standing in front of him in an instant.

"That's still not what we want, Sasuke-san," he said, holding out his hand. But Sasuke ignored him and stood up on his own.

"That's enough for today," he announced and turned his back to the Green Knight.

"You can't go now! It's only six pm…"

"I said," growled Sasuke and Lee backed away from him in slight fear, "that it's enough."

He wiped the blood from his cheek and walked away. Sakura and Hinata exchanged worried looks.

"Maybe I'll go and talk to him…" offered the princess.

"I don't think it could change anything… But he needs treatment. I'll go."

As she stood up, she staggered a bit. Had her friend not supported her, she would've fallen.

"You're too weak, Sakura-san," said Hinata, watching her struggle. "He'll be fine…"

"Sasuke-san needs me," replied Sakura through gritted teeth. "I have to go."

She was getting weaker and weaker because of the overuse of her healing abilities. Having received some medical education as well, she was perfectly aware of that fact. Still, she put Sasuke first. If she wasn't strong enough to stand by his side and help him, then who will be? He needed the help, even if he didn't want to admit it. No one else had the healing ability. Well, he could train with the boys even if she wasn't there…provided he was in the shape to do so.

Sakura followed Sasuke to the house. She found him sitting on his makeshift bed, face in his hands. She said no word; she just walked up to him and and gently took his arm, which was bleeding.

Sasuke shrugged her off. "Go away."

"Please, Sasuke-kun. You're injured. Let me take care of this."

"I said go away!"

When their eyes met, Sakura felt sudden shiver go down her spine. There was fury in his gaze, cold fury, which looked as if it could not be defeated by even the greatest warmth.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't need your help!" he snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"Sasuke-san," Sakura, instead of exiting the room, sat down beside the prince. "I know you're frustrated. I understand what's going on. But you just need to get through this all. If you survive the period when you get defeated, you'll have even more satisfaction from your accomplishments. We'll be with you all along," she added a little more quietly.

"Are you pitying me?" he barked. "Because if this is the case, you can as well go home!"

"I promised you that I'll stay with you until it's all over," she reminded him in an undertone.

"Oh yeah? So maybe it's all your doing!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a medical here, right? Maybe it's your fault that my body is so weak, maybe you're doing this on purpose! Then I could stay in this stinking kennel forever, training to no end! Nice try, you stupid fangirl, but I'm not going to fall for this one, I'm sorry!"

Silence fell between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke was panting with anger. Sakura froze, terrified because of what she'd just heard.

"Sasuke-san…" she whispered. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do! Who knows what you fangirls are capable of just to stay close to your idol!"

Sakura shook her head, not believing that those words had actually escaped his mouth. She stood up and backed away from the furious prince.

"You're mistaken," this was everything she managed to say before a lump in her throat prevented her from speaking further. She turned on her heel and disappeared from Sasuke's view. He heard the front door smash against the doorframe. His lips pursed, but he did not follow the girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Hinata shyly opened the door to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-san?"

He was laying on the bed, his back facing her.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"Um… Do you possibly know where Sakura-san is?"

"How the hell could I know? Ask that moron Naruto."

"Naruto-kun doesn't know either. In fact, no one has seen her for quite a while now."

Sasuke sat up rapidly and turned to his friend. "What?"

Hinata dropped her worried gaze. "She's nowhere around, Sasuke-san. I'm afraid that something might've happened to her."

"Bullshit," retorted Sasuke, trying to believe that as well. "She just went out, that's all. I heard her close the front door. Isn't she back yet?"

"No. Sasuke-san…did you tell her something rude?"

"Why me?" he snapped, obviously knowing the answer.

"Because if so, then I suggest you go and find her."

"And why me, again?"

"Sasuke-san, you know why."

Hinata looked at him and their eyes met. Sasuke suddenly felt extremely guilty. Those white eyes that he knew so well watched him with reproach and worry. He sighed.

"Ok, I'll go."

"I'll bring you your coat," she offered and with almost no sound she was gone. Sasuke cursed under his breath and followed her to the next room. Everyone was gathered there. Naruto, seeing the prince, stood up. Good thing Lee was behind him in an instant and holding him, because otherwise he would've thown himself at Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan is missing! What did you do to her, you bastard?!" he yelled, immobilized.

"How dare you…" began Sasuke with narrowed eyes, but he was cut off.

"And how dare you insult Sakura-chan?! What did you do so that she ran away? I'm sure it's because of you! She was always so kind to you and is that how you pay her back?!"

"Naruto-kun, that's enough."

"Hinata-hime…" Naruto turned his gaze to the princess and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry, but it's certainly him! I promised you not to insult him, but now Sakura-chan is somewhere there alone… What if something happened to her?"

Hinata's heart dropped a bit when she saw the expression on his face. He still had a soft spot for her, even if she preferred Sasuke. But it was no reason to abandon him in his sorrow.

"I'm sure Sasuke-san will find Sakura-san," she stated firmly. "Right, Sasuke-san?"

"I'll go and find her!"

"You've already been outside and you've failed. Besides, I think that Sasuke-san has something to tell her."

Naruto cast the prince a questioning look, but Sasuke only took his coat from Hinata-s hands.

"Don't come back without her," whispered Hinata. Sasuke nodded and walked out of the hut.

When he was outside, he swallowed hard. Those words that he let out…they should've never seen the daylight. Not to mention that most of them were pure lies designated to make Sakura leave him alone.

Well, she did leave. But that wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he talked to her two hours earlier.

"Sakura, where the hell are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only when she reached the bridge did she stop running. She supported her arms on the balustrade, panting heavily. Suddenly she started coughing uncontrollably. This was far too much for her weakened body. She knew that she shouldn't've strained it, nevertheless she did. Now she had to face the consequences. She fell down onto her knees, but the coughing slowly subsided. She desperately inhaled, struggling for some air. Bit by bit she managed to steady her breathing. Then another streams of tears went down her face. Before she knew it she was crying like a small baby, her body being constantly shaken from it.

Despite her being there for him all that time, he still underestimated her. Did he really think that she was capable of doing such an awful thing to him? Well apparently he did, he confirmed that. Hell, what did she do to deserve this?

Sakura cried and cried, unable to calm down. She didn't know how long she sat on the bridge. It was her own place of consolation. She had discovered it long ago and when she was upset or simply sad she would always come here to find some comfort. No one had ever found here there, so she felt safe. No one, even Naruto, who knew her best. Even Ino or Shikamaru.

No one.

She missed the moment when her trembling gained one more factor: the pervasive feeling of cold. Only after some time did she sneeze twice and then she realized that she truly shouldn't be there. But who cared? She didn't want to go home; neither did she want to go back to the hut. None of these places seemed welcoming. Sakura rubbed her arms with her hands. She'd just sit there, unwanted and lonely, until…

"Sakura."

This one simple word, this so familiar name, made her shiver again. She recognized the voice.

"I've found you."

The voice was filled with strange relief, but still it belonged to…

"Sasuke-san," she looked up at him. He was standing a few meters away from her, slightly panting. Did he run? "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back with me."

It almost sounded like an order. No warm feelings included.

"I'm not your servant, Sasuke-san. I don't take orders from you."

He bit his lip, annoyed. It took him a while to say: "It's not an order, Sakura."

She didn't respond, turning her head away from him. There was short silence.

"Come back with me," he repeated, slightly stressing each word.

"And why should I do so?" she snapped. "What for?"

"If you stay here, you'll catch a cold," the response was ever so calm.

"What do you care?"

Sasuke sighed. This was getting more and more difficult. "Just come back, ok?"

"You don't need me there," she reminded him. "You said that yourself. And you think that now I'll…"

She didn't finish, being attacked by another fit of cough. Sasuke walked up to her and kneeled beside her.

"You're weak," he said. "You shouldn't've gone out in the first place."

"No, I should've stayed and tolerate your insolent behavior!" she managed to utter sarcastically. She breather in and out and continued: "I did everything I could for you, Sasuke-san. I know it's not much, but I was trying my best! I just wanted…"

She stopped. This was exactly what hurt her the most. She tried as she might to worm her way to his heart. She loved him and she knew that. What she expected from him wasn't reciprocating her feelings though; it was simple gratitude.

"I just wanted… just thought that you would…finally…acknowledge me…"

Sakura sobbed, still trembling. Sasuke dropped his gaze.

"I'm not a stupid fangirl. I'm not after your love…" Well, at least not in such an evident and annoying manner as all fangirls are. "I only wanted you to think well of me. And it hurts me that you still hate me and despise me. Hinata-san has acknowledged me, even though I haven't done so much for her as I have done for you. If you want to hate me, then at least don't tell me, ok? Just…just let me be."

After a longer moment of silence Sasuke said quietly: "Sakura…I…I didn't mean all this."

It was hard for him to say it. His pride would've never allowed him to do so…but he knew that was the only thing he could say now. The only proper thing.

"I…do appreciate everything you've done for me. I mean it."

Sakura intended to ignore him, but this was such a surprise that she looked up at him again.

"I'm…" he gulped, those most difficult words lingering in his throat, "I'm sorry."

"Then why have you said this all to me?" she asked, still hurt. "Why?"

"I was angry because I lost again," he conceded. "I wanted to be alone."

Seconds passed and neither of them said anything. Finally Sasuke spoke again:

"If you don't want to heal me, I'll understand. But do me a favor and let's go home. You're already soaked."

Sakura blinked several times and then it hit her. It was raining…and judging from the surroundings, it was raining for quite a while. How come she didn't notice?

She let the prince lift her up. However, her legs proved to be unable to stand her weight. She swayed and had to support herself on Sasuke's arm.

"Take this," he took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. Then he pulled the hood onto her head. "It will warm you a little. I'll be fine."

She looked at him and sneezed again, as if to confirm his words. They walked together, arm by arm. Sakura was leaning against Sasuke's shoulder, unable to walk on her own. The exhaustion and stress from the last few days took their toll on her. The prince was slightly worried if she could make it without fainting, but they somehow managed to get to the hut. Ten Ten opened the door and as soon as she cast a glance at Sakura she started preparing hot bouillon. Hinata gasped and made the bed. Naruto clung to his friend.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"I'm fine, Naruto," she whispered with closed eyes. "I'll be ok."

"No, you're not fine! You're all wet and you're trembling!"

"I will be fine," she stressed again.

Sasuke led her to the bed and left the room with Naruto and Lee. Hinata helped Sakura change into dry clothes. When they finished, Ten Ten gave the girl a bowl of hot soup. Half an hour later the situation was more or less stable. Sakura was laying in the bed, all wrapped in blankets, but she wasn't shivering anymore.

"How do you feel, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, who refused to leave her side for even a minute.

She smiled at him weakly. "It's much better now. I told you it was going to be ok, didn't I?"

From the corner of the room Sasuke watched her attentively. Fortunately, he needn't've worried. She was fine indeed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt someone shake him.

"What?" he mumbled. He was really tired and now someone was waking him in the middle of the night.

"Wake up, teme!"

"What the hell do you want Naruto?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Sakura-chan is sick!"

Sasuke woke up that instant. He sat up. "What do you mean 'sick'?"

"She's got a high fever and…"

Sasuke didn't listen to him anymore. He rushed past him to the room where Sakura lay in bed. One glance around the room sufficed to tell him what was going on. Lee was sitting in a corner, watching his sister carry something to Sakura. By the bed there was Hinata with bags under her eyes. Sasuke thought that she'd probably never gone to sleep that night. The princess was holding Sakura's hand. The pink-haired girl herself was laying in bed with her eyes closed. She was breathing heavily, with evident difficulty. In her half-dreams she was calling his name.

"Sasuke-san…"

Her weak voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He walked to her bed and sat beside it. Sakura heard him come and she opened her eyes. A small smile ornated her lips.

"You're here, Sasuke-san…"

Her forehead was burning; Sasuke could tell that from one look. He gazed up at Hinata.

"What's going on? I tought she was going to be fine."

"I don't know," replied Hinata, evidently scared. "I thought that too, but suddenly she got a very high fever and started talking complete nonsense…"

Ten Ten gave the ill girl the medicine that she had prepared before. Sakura drank it and her head dropped onto the pillows. The fortune teller looked up at Sasuke.

"She's totally exhausted," she explained. "She's been healing your injuries for so long, that's why her body got so weak. Had it not been so, she would've just caught a strong cold last evening. But now her organism is unable to defend itself and she has developed a serious illness. I'm trying my best to help her, however I'm not sure if it's going to help."

"In other words, she's ill because of me?" asked Sasuke seriously.

"I…" she stuttered. "Well that's not what I meant…"

"So that's how it is."

He looked down at the girl. "Hinata-san, please take some rest. I know you haven't slept at all. I'll look after Sakura for you."

"Really, Sasuke-san, I can do it myself," lied Hinata, who was already swinging slightly from right to left due to the tiredness.

"Hinata-san, just go," he repeated sternly. The princess cast one last glance at her ill friend and she stood up. Ten Ten helped her to the door.

"Please take good care of her, Sasuke-san."

"I will."

"Hinata-hime…" Naruto watched her as she struggled to stay up. She flashed him a weak smile. Naruto's gaze wandered from her to Sakura and back. Finally he decided. "I'll go with you. You need some medicine as well."

"Don't worry about me, Naruto-kun," answered Hinata with a small blush.

"Sakura-chan said the very same thing! I don't want you to be ill as well, Hinata-hime!"

"Could you stop shouting, you moron?" snapped Sasuke unexpectedly. "She's sleeping!"

Naruto quickly covered his mouth, which also prevented him from barking back at the prince. So he only glared at him and left the room with Hinata. He was of no use there anyway.

Ten Ten took her brother along, leaving Sasuke with Sakura alone. The prince looked at the weak girl laying beside him.

"Sasuke-san, I'm not sleeping…"

"I know. But you don't need that moron making more noise that usually."

She gave him a small smile. "He's my friend, Sasuke-san."

Her forehead was burning. But Sasuke could only watch. He was no medical whatsoever.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he said quietly, so that the others in another room would never hear him. "It's all my fault that you're in this state now."

"It's not… I did this because I wanted to…"

"Had it not been for my reckless words, you wouldn't've run to that bridge. It's a damn cold night today."

"It was…until you came for me, Sasuke-san," she smiled at him once more. He gave her a surprised look. "You could've left me alone, but you came. I waited for you, Sasuke-san. I thought you wouldn't show…but you did. You…took me home."

"I didn't…"

"No one ever found me when I hid on that bridge, Sasuke-san. You're the only one who made it. Many tried, but only you succeeded. Thank you…"

"Sakura, don't talk. You're too weak," he sounded frightened. No wonder, since he was witnessing her growing fever. "You should've known better that to do this to yourself because of me. You're a medical, you could've predicted this! Still, you let yourself get so ill! What the hell for?"

"I had a purpose…" she whispered, too weak to say it aloud. She was starting feeling dizzy. "All this time… Because… Because… I love you, Sasuke-san… With all my heart…"

Then she was silent. Sasuke watched her, completely frozen. His mind rushed at full speed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** The sixth chapter is over. There are two more to come. So don't waste your opportunity and review!


	7. For that reason

**A/N:** Yay, I'm back! Don't get angry at poor me due to the lack of quick updates. I got all worked up with my novel (and with my Japanese studies), so I had really little time to work on this fic. But now I'm back for a moment. And this moment is long enough for me to post this chapter. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'll be good from now on, I promise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: For that reason**

"Please lay down, Hinata-hime. You don't look well."

"I'm not even in half the state that Sakura-san is right now, Naruto-kun. Instead of me, please look after her."

"Sasuke is with her. Though I don't like it at all," he pouted.

Hinata gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Sasuke-san will take good care of her."

"You did so as well. I watched you the whole time, you're really awesome, Hinata-hime. You know so much about medicine and all that…"

"I used to get bored a lot when I was younger…well, I still do," she explained. "So instead of sitting idly in my room I took some books and read them. They all concerned medicine and healing…however, I don't possess the abilities that Sakura-san has…"

"I'm sure you have something else," he grinned at her. "You're a great girl, Hinata-hime. I wish you could stay with us for good. Do you think it's possible?"

She dropped her head sadly. "No, Naruto-kun. I'm a princess. Even if I don't marry Sasuke-san, I'll still have to return to the palace. And to my country…"

"We'll think of something," announced Naruto in a determined voice. "I promise you. We can't just let you leave when we like you so much!"

Hinata's white eyes grew wider and she smiled like there was no tommorow. Naruto stared at her with sparkling eyes.

"Wow! You're so pretty when you smile, Hinata-hime!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was no ordinary fangirl, he already knew that.

She didn't fangirl him. She cared for him.

She didn't nag him. She was worrying about him.

She wasn't infatuated with him. She _loved him_.

Of all the girls he'd met so far none could be described with those statements. Only that village girl, who gave her health for his sake.

Why did he follow her to that bridge? He could've left her there, but why did he actually care? Why did he feel guilty when looking at her weakened body? Why did he want so badly for her to survive this illness?

The reason was simple. And for that reason, he'd do anything to protect her.

He still didn't realize it fully. He just knew that no matter what, he couldn't let her die.

"Sakura…" he whispered, but there was no reply.

"Sakura."

She fainted from the fever. Sasuke looked at her deathly pale face and sudden fear caught his throat. For the first time in his life, Sasuke panicked.

"Sakura," he shook her lightly. When it didn't help, he did it harder. "Sakura, wake up…"

"Wake up, Sakura, don't die, please… Please don't die… You can't die on me now…" 

"Sakura, Sakura… HINATA-SAN!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chant of the moment got torn apart by Sasuke's scream. Hinata and Naruto exchanged terrified gazes and they rushed to the prince.

"What's wrong?" the princess kneeled beside Sakura in and instant. "What's happened?"

"She…she fainted," he tried to explain, but his voice was shaking. "She's not responding. I can't wake her up…"

Hinata quickly checked the girl's pulse.

"It's faint, but still present… I…I need to talk to Ten Ten-san. Wait here," she announced unexpectedly and stood up. Ten Ten, also alarmed by the scream, appeared in the doorway, but Hinata gently pushed her out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Naruto lifted his gaze from Sakura to Sasuke. The prince was still watching the girl attentively. Naruto sighed sadly. The truth had never been more obvious to him than in that particular moment.

"Hey, teme… You actually do care for Sakura-chan, don't you?"

No response.

"Because she cares for you as well and if so…" Naruto dropped his gaze. "It's just that I've finally realized that she'll never…never like me that way…"

He'd been thinking about that for the previous couple of days and it seemed to be the only reasonable way to do things. Just let her go and…and entrust her to the guy whom she loved. Of course, if Sasuke didn't care at all, Naruto would've never done that, but now, seeing the prince's pale face, he knew…

"Hey, are you listening?"

Sasuke lifted his eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know if you can take proper care of Sakura-chan!" snapped Naruto, somewhat annoyed by his behavior. "If you really like her! If you care for her and want her to make it through!"

Sasuke remained still for a couple of seconds, then he dropped his gaze back to Sakura. He looked at her with determination. "I won't let her die." Unconsciously, his hand squeezed hers. "No matter what."

After a short while Naruto smiled sadly. "That's good."

The silence was broken by the sudden return of Hinata and Ten Ten. The former one was already dressed in her travelling cloak.

"I'm going to the castle," she said. "Ten Ten-san agreed with me that there is only one way to help Sakura-san. The medicine is in my medical bag in my chamber. I need to get it. It's nowhere to be found in this forest or in the village, it's too rare for that."

Sasuke stood up. "I'm going with you, Hinata-san."

She nodded and shyly glanced over Naruto. He noticed that.

"Of course I'm going too!" he exclaimed.

"You're too loud, you stupid…" began Sasuke, but got cut out by Sakura, who finally woke up due to the noise.

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan!" the blonde came closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts…"

"Sakura," Sasuke was immediately beside her. "Just hang on a little longer, we know how to fix it. Hinata-san has the medicine and we're gonna get it for you. Just wait a bit, ok?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm not sure if you can help me anymore, Sasuke-san."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm too weak already. My body won't hold much longer. I'm probably going to die…"

"Don't say that!" the boys shouted simultaniously.

"Ten Ten-san has predicted that… She told me about it…the day she read the cards for me…"

"What???" everyone turned their gaze to the fortune teller. She was looking at Sakura.

"That's not what I meant back then," she said eventually.

"That's exactly it. You told me that one of us will get seriously ill and maybe die. It's me." Then she turned to the prince. "Sasuke-san, the cards said that you'd win over the evil. I think…it means you fighting your brother…and defeating him. You've trained hard, I'm sure you can do it."

"That's not all the Tarot said!" interrupted Ten Ten before Sasuke could answer. "The cards said that you can leave the problems behind, that there is a solution to everything! You will get better. The Moon, don't you remember?"

"You also told me that all the cards say is only a possibility and it depends on us how it would go," replied Sakura, gazing into the space.

"Sakura," said Sasuke. "If it's really like that, if it really depends on us, then be sure you'll survive. Because we're not going to let you die. We're going to be back on time, I assure you."

"Sasuke-san…thank you, but…"

"No 'buts', Sakura! You're going to be fine!" the prince looked up. "Ten Ten-san, can I leave her to you for a little while?"

"Of course…"

"Then we're going now. There's no time to lose."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto lifted himself as well. "See you later."

"Hinata-san," Sasuke took his own coat. "Is it really necessary for you to go? Remember that both Itachi and Neji are against us. It may get dangerous. Can you just tell us what this medicine looks like?"

"I'm afraid no, Sasuke-san. It's a herb, and…well, for an amateur all herbs seem the same."

"We could just get the whole bag," said Naruto. "Where's the problem?"

"I'm not sure where the bag is… I could tell you where it _could_ be, but it'd be better if I look for it myself. I'm not afraid," she added quickly.

"But Hinata-san…"

"Let's just go! We need to hurry!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They quickly paced throught the forest, Naruto a bit ahead of the royal ones. Sasuke used this opportunity to ask a question, which had bothered him for quite a while.

"Hinata-san…actually, why did you want to go along?"

The princess glanced over him, slightly blushing. "I told you, Sasuke-san, I…"

"We both know that's a lie. I'm asking for the true reason."

There was no reply.

"Hinata-san."

"Sasuke-san," she finally said, barely above a whisper, "do you remember the time when you went to fight your brother?"

"Yeah.," he frowned. "So what?"

"At that time we all waited for you. We didn't know if you were all right or not…we were worried. Especialy Sakura-san. She was actually restless. She couldn't just sit down and wait for you, she cares for you too much. And now…I just…just didn't want to get left behind like back then. I remember the suffering Sakura-san went through and I didn't want to be like her. I'm sorry, I know it's selfish," she dropped her head, "but I'll try my best not to be a hindrance to you two."

Sasuke watched her attentively. They'd been friends for ages; still, he really didn't think it was all about him.

"You like that Naruto brat, don't you, Hinata-san?" he muttered.

"Ah…" the blush on her cheeks was fairly visible. "How…how do you know…"

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Sasuke-san…you know that feeling, don't you?"

"What are you talking about, Hinata-san?"

"About Sakura-san. She's important to you, it's obvious."

"She helped me a lot. I'm only returning the favor."

"Oh… OK…" _If you want to hide the truth…_ she thought.

Both of them knew that what Sasuke'd just said was a big, big lie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This way."

Getting into the caste unnoticed was their top priority. Both Neji and Itachi could be just waiting for them somewhere in the corridors…better to be careful. They needed to use a wild passage. And it appeared that neither of the inhabitants of the castle knew its secrets better than Naruto.

"This is the way we used to sneak into the castle grounds on the evening you caught Sakura-chan," explained the blonde boy. "It's safe up to the point when the bush ends. That's much."

"We will have the whole bailey to go through," said Sasuke, gathering his eyebrows.

"But this is the best we can get, Sasuke-san."

"I know…"

They went safely throught the bush and then quickly run to the front door. Sasuke stopped and looked around, frowning again.

"What's wrong?"

"There are no guards…"

"So what? It's better if don't get noticed, right?"

"They should be here! Someone removed them purposely, Im sure of it. But why…?"

"Come in! We can't waste time!"

"He's right, Sasuke-san…"

"I know!"

Somehow he knew there was something wrong. Plainly and utterly wrong…

And two tall figures watched them from the castle balcony.

"It's them, I'm positive," said Neji.

"Your Byakugan is amazing," came a slow reply. "Lets greet them properly."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This way, then up the stairs. It's the third floor."

"I know!" Sasuke was taking three steps at once. They needed to hurry. Not only because of Sakura's dangerously worsening healt, but due to the danger that awaited them there. If they were to engage into any fight, then they might not make it in time…

When they were upstairs, Hinata was the first one to walk forward. She took a turn, another one and suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Hinata-hime?"

She did not reply. She continued to stare forth, completely frozen.

"Why my dear princess, arent you pleased to see me? I'd think you'd rather see me than my little brother, whom you refused to marry. Isnt that so?"

"Itachi," murmured Sasuke through gritted teeth.

Hinata took a rapid step back when the older prince passed by her. He, however, took no further interest in her. His black eyes were fixed upon his younger siblings.

"What do you think youre doing, Sasuke? Running away from the castle… And I thought I beat some sense into you the last time we met…"

"Naruto," Sasuke made up his mind. "Take Hinata-san and proceed without me. I'll take care of him."

Itachi chuckled at those words. Sasuke thought he was damn right; he wasn't yet strong enough to deal with his brother. However, there was no other choice. He could run away and be sure Itachi would chase them to no end; he could also let the two other go and cling to the desperate hope that he could keep his brother busy enough for him not to go after them…

"Are you crazy? You cant do this alone!"

"Think of Sakura, you moron! Do you really have time to argue with me? Just go!"

"Sasuke-san…"

"Hinata-san, please!"

There was so much insistence in his voice that they had to obey. Naruto clenched his fists. He really wanted to help; after all, this was the guy Sakura-chan loved. But he knew he had to protect Hinata. Who knew what might await her, even her room wasn't a safe place now.

"If you die, Ill kill you!" he snapped and grabbed the girl's arm. "Please come with me, Hinata-hime."

She cast one last glance at the prince, then she let Naruto take her away from te place. Itachi observed their actions calmly. He did not make a move to stop them, but he said:

"Do you really think they'll be OK just because you have me here?"

"There's still a chance."

"If you say so."

The next second their fists met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it safely to her room. Hinata practically threw herself inside and started searching her belongings. She quickly bent down and looked under the bed. Then she pulled out a bag form there, murmuring nervously:

"Why were I so lame, now Sasuke-san is in danger! Im so stupid, I should've used it the moment we walked into the castle!"

"What are you talking about, Hinata-hime?" Naruto was startled by her unusual behavior.

"Oh nevermind, Naruto-kun, I'll tell you later… Byakugan!" she said hastily, turning around. Then she suddenly stopped. "He's coming our way," she whispered.

"Who is?" asked Naruto, gaping at her eyes, which now looked somewhat different.

"My cousin! Quick, we have to escape!"

"But Hinata-hime…"

"Hurry up, Naruto-kun!"

She took the bag and run out of the chamber, pulling Naruto along. But they werent fast enough. In the middle of the corridor Hinata was swiftly caught by the arm and turned around to face Neji.

"Where are you going, cousin?"

"Let me go, Neji-nii-chan."

"No bloody way in hell that I would do that."

"Hey! Watch your mouth, you stupid moron! She's a princess!"

Neji eyes him with pity. "This has nothing to do with you, village boy. Leave now and I'll spare your life."

"I will not leave until you let go of Hinata-hime."

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Neji smirked with contempt.

"If I have to, I will fight you!" Naruto's eyes flashed with anger. "I won't let you lay your dirty fingers on Hinata-hime!"

"Why would you care for her so much, huh?"

"Shes been kind to me," said Naruto slowly, approaching his enemy, not noticing Hinata's blush. "She's the kindest person I've ever met. And she is my friend."

"Is that all? Is this the reason you want to fight me? Don't make me laugh, boy…"

"This is my reason. And because of that, I will protect her."

"Shall we check if you can do that…?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was staggering, all covered with blood. His brother watched him with eyes that turned a strange color of red.

"Is that all you've got, little bro? I'd think you'd train a bit since our last meeting, but it doesn't seem so."

He had been training like hell. But he still could not stand up to Itachi.

Pitiful.

"Don't resist me," continued the older one in a monotone. "You know you can't defeat me."

_Sakura…Sakura is dying…I have to come back to see if she'll be all right._

Suddenly he felt himself being pinned to the wall behind him. Itachi's hand tightened around his throat.

"You're weak."

A punch in the stomach made him cough out blood.

"And why are you weak?"

He was almost sure another punch broke his rib.

"Because you lack hatred. You lack the desire for power. You lack a reason to fight."

"I…have a reason," said Sasuke between his teeth.

"Oh yeah, is that about that Sakura girl? What, do you love her or something?"

Sasuke flinched.

"If you three were to help her, than you can be sure she's going to die. Because none of you will leave this castle."

"She won't die."

"Oh really? And how exactly are you going to ensure that?"

"They will make it through…"

"Princess Hinata and that village boy? Are you serious? They've already been spotted by Neji. And I don't think he'll be merciful. The whole plot was originally _his_ idea, after all."

Sasuke froze. Then he started rapidly tussling with his brother's hand.

"Let fuckin' go of me!"

"Whow, calm down! There's no need to worry. What do you care about a village girl…"

"I said," Sasuke lifted his gaze, "let go of me."

Itachi blinked in surprise. The eyes that gazed at him were red, blood red…

"What the hell…?"

He swiftly jumped back from Sasuke, who stood up on his own, although with difficulty.

"She's not going to die," he drawled out, "because I'll save her, no matter what. So, you'd better step out of my way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Oh crap. This wasn't so good, but I really didn't know how to make it work. And if you accuse me of avoiding battle descriptions, you'll be right: I do avoid them. It's because I'm not good at this stuff…but I think I'll have to write something for the next chapter. What have I gotten myself into?

Please review!


	8. Of broken ribs and distressed minds

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know, it's been a longer while… But I've just gotten such a great comment on my stories (as a whole; greetings to bakka onnanoko) that I just can't ignore it. I have two stories to update and I chose this one. I feel that I've kept you waiting too long and I just hope you'd say it was worth it. So here's the next chappy for you all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: Of broken ribs and distressed minds**

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata watched with fear as the blonde practically flew past her and crushed against a wall. He fell down, looking as if he was on the verge of passing out. He'd been being beaten to a pulp for quite a while now. Prince Neji was just standing there and smiling awfully. Hinata's cheeks were wet with tears. She couldn't bear the sight.

"Neji-nii-chan, please stop that! Please, let us go!" she cried out, but to no avail. He was insensitive to her pleads.

"Do you really think I would do that, Hinata-sama?" he quirked an eyebrow. "I need you in here. As for the boy," he shrugged as if it couldn't have been helped. "I offerred him freedom. It's his fault alone that he picked up the fight."

"But you'll kill him if you don't stop!"

"Yeah. So?"

Hinata gasped. What did he mean by _so?_ SO Naruto will die!

"Why are you doing this to us?" she managed to say through tears. "Why, nii-chan?"

"Don't pretend you're more stupid than you actually are, Hinata-sama," replied Neji, slowly approaching his bleeding prey. "Needless to say, it's all about power. If my and Itachi's plan works, I will be the one to inherit the Hyuuga kingdom, not you."

"You're doing this just to be a king?" her eyes widened with shock. She was so startled that she didn't even cry anymore. "How can you?"

"I'll show you how."

He rised his arm above Naruto's head. The hand was holding a silver dagger. However, before he swung the arm down, Hinata's voice reached him from behind:

"Let us go and I'll hand over the succession to you."

He stopped and turned to her, the dagger still clearly visible and ready to attack the boy.

"You can't be serious."

"I am more serious than ever in my whole life," she stated firmly. Her pale face held strong determination. If that was all what it took to save Naruto, she would not hesitate to make the deal.

"You're saying that you'll give up the throne so that I will let the two of you go? Because, you know, that's what it sounds like."

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Neji-nii-chan."

Neji eyed her for a while and then burst out with uncontrollable laughter.

"You must be kidding me! Giving away her succession because of a village boy! What, are you two in love or something? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

Hinata blushed, but remained composed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto look up at her, but her gaze stayed fixed on Neji.

"I want to trade our freedom for my succession," she stated calmly.

Neji stopped laughing. "I don't believe you anyway. There's no possibility anyone would do such a thing. You're trying to trick me, but I won't fall for that one. Sorry."

"Don't you dare talk to her like that…"

"Did I hear something?" Neji turned around to face Naruto. "Oh, right, you're still alive… I shall fix that right away."

He did not notice Hinata reach inside her bag. She quickly scanned it and took out several yellow petals. Naruto saw that all, but didn't betray her. Apparently she had a plan and probably needed some time. He could give her that, at least.

"You think you can kill me?" he adressed the prince. "You're just a damn nobleman who knows nothing about real fighting."

"Oh yeah?" Neji kicked him hard in the guts. Naruto spilled blood. Hinata nervously ground the petals between her fingers. "What about that one?"

The village boy coughed. He attempted to stand up, but failed. The pain was more than he could take in that position. He did not surrender nonetheless.

"I can still bite…"

During the fight Neji once threw him at the window. It crushed and now pieces of glass lay all over the floor. Naruto swiftly picked one up and cut the prince's arm. The wound wasn't deep, obviously; however, Neji got distracted and this allowed Naruto to grab his ankle and knock him off his feet. He quickly crawled over Neji and put the glass against the prince's neck.

"I told you I'll protect Hinata-hime, and I always keep my promises."

Neji gazed into his blue eyes and laughed awfully.

"You don't think this can stop me, now do you?"

No, he didn't. But it was worth a try. Besides…

Besides…

Neji's eyes started to get fogged all of sudden. Naruto watched as his adversary was slowly losing his clear vision.

"What the fuck…" cursed the prince and tried to throw the boy off himself. No result.

"It's over now, Neji-nii-chan," they heard Hinata's clear voice.

None of them noticed her as she approached them.

"Naruto-kun, please step back. You might get poisoned as well, you're all covered with wounds."

Naruto obeyed. Neji eyed his cousin. "What have you done to me?"

"It's a paralyzing poison," she stated. "You can't move now."

"How the hell…"

"There's a wound on your right hand."

He managed to look down. Indeed, his arm was bleeding lazily. He couldn't see the wound itself, though; it was cloaked with small yellow petals…

"You did it, Hinata-hime!" exclaimed Naruto, though his voice was far from the enthusiasm it usually showed. He'd lost too much blood.

Hinata reached into her bag once more.

"I'm afraid that we don't have the time to tend to your wounds right away, Naruto-kun," she said apologetically, "but I can give you something to ease your pain."

She handed him a small herb. "Just chew it a bit and it will be fine."

Naruto took it out of her gentle hands. "Thank you, Hinata-hime."

"That's my line," she gave him a small smile. "You've protected me so bravely… The only reason I'm still alive is because you fought for me."

Naruto's eyes lit up with happiness. "Hinata-hime…"

"Let's hurry up, Naruto-kun. We don't have much time left. Sakura-san is waiting for us."

"Go by yourself, Hinata-hime."

She turned around rapidly. "Why?"

"I need to help Sasuke."

That simple statement made her realize how much had changed since the two of them met. But she shook her head.

"No, Naruto-kun. You can't do that."

"Why?"

"You're in no condition to stand up against Itachi-san. Besides…I think it's Sasuke-san's fight. His alone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What…how…"

The brothers were standing in front of each other, eyeing one another threateningly.

"How the hell did you manage to activate the Sharingan?" hissed Itachi. "You lack all of the requirements apart from being an Uchiha! You don't have a precised goal, you don't have any sound motivation, you don't feel strong emotions…you don't hate anyone…"

"But I protect someone," replied Sasuke through gritted teeth. "And if she dies because of you, I will have someone to hate forever. Someone to kill with no remorse."

"That's impossible. The Sharingan cannot be activated from the will to guard, but only from the desire to destroy!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I possess the power of Sharingan! I know damn well where it came from!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You know nothing."

Once again, they sparred. But the younger brother was no longer the weaker one. Apparently the Sharingan (which he actually didn't quite understand why had appeared) could shut down most of the pain and inject new energy into the muscles. Or maybe it was just his confidence in himself. He fought for the right reason, he activated the mystical power of his clan…he was bound to win.

"Now you stand no chance against me."

He moved faster than Itachi. One swift movement, one reach under his cloak, one thrust…

"Shit!" the older brother fell to the ground, blood spilling from his stomach. "How dare you…!"

He stood up again, but he was staggering violently.

"I can't lose to you…I have to be a king!"

"You would be, you moron," replied Sasuke. Now that he thought about it, the wound seemed quite serious. He just hoped the guy wouldn't die from it… He didn't want to be a murderer. Especially if the victim would be his own brother. "If you were only patient… You're the successor here, damn it! I've never been a threat to you, you're the older one here! So what the fuck is your problem?!"

"How long do you think I could wait, huh?" Itachi's voice was awfully spiteful. "Until our beloved daddy dies…that's quite long, don't you think…"

"You…" Sasuke's red eyes widened. "You're not saying…"

"And what did you think? What would I gain if I killed just you? Nothing. You're insignificant. I needed to kill them all… But you could stand in the way. I know you suspected something…"

"I did. But…I'd never say that you would actually do such a thing…"

"You don't know me, little brother. But…that's your problem."

He charged once more. "Don't think I could be defeated with this scratch!"

Sasuke stood there, frozen. Was that all truth? What if Itachi killed him now? Would he kill their parents as well? Would he claim it was an accident, a fatal disease or anything… Just anything so that people would believe him and recognize him as the new king…?

No…

"You bastard…"

His arm moved almost on its own. The knife he was holding cut right through Itachi's neck aorta. Blood splashed all over them… Itachi caught a stray glance of his brother's face before he fell down. What he saw made him realize that Sasuke was indeed stronger than him. That determination…he never saw it in his own eyes.

"You…will become…like me…one day…" he whispered.

"No, I won't," retorted Sasuke. Pain was clearly visible in his features. He did not want this to happen. However, the alternative was even worse. "I'm not that selfish and I don't use other people to reach my goal!"

"Oh really…?"

That were the last words that he ever said.

Sasuke's eyes returned to their normal deep black. Suddenly he fell onto his knees. The broken ribs let him know they were still there and it hurt so much…

"Sakura…"

Maybe what Itachi had just said was true. Maybe he really was selfish and maybe he used Sakura to help him become stronger. Maybe he disregarded her and made her cry countless times. But he knew he would fix it. He knew it was possible. To see her smiling face once more…

"Sakura…"

Coughing blood, he lifted himself from the floor. He just hoped Hinata and Naruto made it safely to the exit. He couldn't face Neji in this condition…no, Naruto would've certainly dealt with him if need be. He didn't need to worry. What he _did_ need to do, however, was to get back to the hut as soon as possible. So…time to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're back!"

Naruto and Hinata stormed into the hut. Ten Ten looked up at them over the table covered with cards.

"Do you have the medicine?"

"Yes!"

"Where's prince Sasuke?"

"He…" Naruto swallowed and glanced at the princess. But she shook her head.

"He got engaged into a fight…we had to defeat Neji-nii-chan and he was fighting Itachi-san when we last saw him…but he'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Ok," Ten Ten nodded and motioned for Hinata to follow her. "Sakura is feeling worse, we have to hurry up if we want her to make it through."

Hinata took out the precious herb. "This is the medicine, Ten Ten-san. We have to prepare a potion and inject it into Sakura-san's body. Naruto-kun," she adressed the boy. "Please stay in here for a while. I'll go and take care of Sakura-san; Ten Ten-san, could you tend to Naruto-kun now? He's seriously wounded…"

"Of course. Can you deal with it on your own?"

"Yes. I just need about half an hour."

"I think we can give you that."

"But I want to see Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, supporting himself on a chair.

"Later."

Hinata rushed to the kitchen to preapre the potion. Her movements were swift; apparently she was skillful when it came to medicaments. She could hear Naruto's protests from the room. Suddenly they ceased. It seemed that Ten Ten convinced him to stay put until she had all his wounds bandaged.

About thirty minutes later Hinata reentered the room, a steaming cup in her hands.

"It's finally ready now," she announced. "We just need to wait until it chills and we can make the injection."

They heard something thump against the front door.

"It must be Lee," Ten Ten paced towards the entrance. "I sent him to gather some wood…"

But when she opened the door it revealed someone else. Prince Sasuke was barely standing on his own legs. He glanced at Ten Ten and lost his balance.

"Sasuke-san!" Hinata was beside him in an instant. "Hang on, Sasuke-san, we'll help you right away!"

"Sakura…" she heard him whisper. "Is she all right? Have you given her the medicine?"

"No…not yet. I've just prepared it."

"Please…help her…"

"Sasuke-san, don't talk too much. Save your energy…"

"I need to see her…"

"You can't. We didn't let even Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-san!" when he shouted, some blood spilled out his mouth. Hinata gasped. Ten Ten rushed for bandages and cloths. "I don't care what you let or didn't let Naruto do! I have to see Sakura right now!"

"She's unconscious anyway…"

"I don't care!"

"Calm down, please!" Ten Ten returned and brought him down to Earth. "There's no reason to panic. We have the medicine, we can help her. Hinata-san, I put the syringe on the table in Sakura's room. Please use it."

"Thank you, Ten Ten-san."

"Hinata-san…" Sasuke raised his head. Hinata turned around to look him in the eye. "Please…it's all my fault so…save her…"

"It's not your fault, Sasuke-san. But I'll do anything to bring her back."

Sakura was lying there so calmly… You'd never say she was so sick. Hinata took the potion into the syringe and injected it into the girl's arm vein.

"I just hope it helps you," she whispered, putting the tool aside.

A few minutes later Sakura started trembling. Her eyes snapped open and she moaned.

"It hurts…"

Hinata watched her attentively. She knew it could be that way. Still, there was nothing she could do to ease the pain.

Sakura screamed and this brought Ten Ten into the room.

"What's wrong?"

She stared at the girl, writhing on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong, Ten Ten-san," Hinata shook her head. "It's the way the herb works. One of its characteristics is that it shoves a great amount of energy into the body. A weakened organism is then able to defeat the disease. If Sakura-san survives the shivers, she will be saved."

"So it's possible she might not make it through?"

"Yes…but…it's our only hope anyway…"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun…" both of them faced Naruto standing in the doorway. He was quickly followed by Sasuke.

"What's happening? Why is Sakura-chan screaming?"

"Ten Ten-san, they don't need to watch this," pleaded Hinata.

"You two," the fortune teller pushed them out of the room and closed the door behind them all. "Hinata-san is staying with Sakura-san. You wait here."

"Ten Ten-san," began Sasuke. It was unusual of him to adress her in that way. Most of the time he would just ignore her name and adress her directly. "Is she going to be fine? Why is she in pain? I thought the medicine was to help her…"

"It's the medicine's effect. We still don't know if it will help her or not…"

"What?" he paled. Naruto dropped his gaze.

Another scream pierced through the silence.

"I…I can't bear this," Sasuke took his coat.

"Where are you going? You can barely stand!"

"I can't listen to this…I need to take a walk. Please, let me."

"Oh," she was taken aback by his politeness. "Oh, ok, it's fine then…"

"I'll stay here," said Naruto. "I hate to see Sakura-chan in pain, but… I feel better when I'm around…"

"I'll be back soon," with this, Sasuke left.

"If she dies, he's going to kill himself," said Ten Ten. Naruto looked up at her and then at the door.

"Yeah," he agreed. "He cares for her too… She can't die, right?" he returned his gaze to the woman. "I…I don't know what I would do if she…"

"Shh…it's not decided yet. Let us hope everything will be fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke didn't walk far away. He just paced in the neighbourhood of the hut. He just couldn't sit there. When he was walking, it felt like he wasn't idle. Besides, he wanted to be alone. Sakura could be dying right now in there…

"Please don't die, please don't die…"

It was like a mantra. He kept repeating those several words over and over. This was his personal prayer.

He finally realized what was that made him care about her so much. And he wanted to tell her that. He wanted to hug her and tell her those words in person. Now he wasn't sure she would be even able to hear them.

"Don't die…just give me a chance…please, Sakura…"

This was eating him from the inside. Was he at fault here? Did he kill the only girl that meant to him more than anything in the world? Would she ever forgive him…

"Please, don't die…"

He didn't have enough strenght to walk. His wounds still hurt and the blood loss fogged his gaze a bit. Sasuke stopped and supported himself on a tree. He pressed his forehead against the trunk and, for the first time since he couldn't remember how long, he cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I think it wasn't that bad. The next chapter will be most probably the last one, so be prepared for the finish!

Please review.


	9. Of consolation and mended hearts

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update, but hey, it's better late than never! So enjoy the chapter, all of you faithful (and so patient) readers. Oh and by the way, I've changed my mind. This is not the last chapter, there will be one more. Or just an epilogue, I still haven't decided myself.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto (that hasn't changed), still love Sasuke-kun (that hasn't changed either...)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Of consolation and mended hearts**

Sasuke didn't know how much time had passed since he left the house. The state of numbness he was in shut out all outside stimulus. Save one.

A shy, well-known gentle voice broke through the shell and reached his brain.

"Sasuke-san… You can come in now. She…she's calmed down."

The prince lifted his head to look at his childhood friend.

"Is she…" he couldn't finish.

"She's in a sort of a coma now. If she wakes up within the next minutes, she should be all right."

"And if not?"

She didn't have to answer.

"Can I see her?"

"Naruto-kun is with her right now, but I think he'll let you in."

Sasuke stood up and with no further words passed by Hinata. She gave him a worried look. Still, there was nothing that she could do to comfort him.

The prince opened the door. Naruto was sitting by Sakura's bed, gazing at her face. He looked up at Sasuke.

"Is feels as if nothing has changed…" he commented sadly.

"We…we just have to wait," Sasuke tried to sound convincing.

He kneeled at the other side of the bed.

"Naruto…I know she's your best friend, but…I'd…I'd like you to leave me alone with her for a little while."

Nobody, especially Naruto, could expect such politeness coming from the mouth of Uchiha Sasuke. All the more reason to comply.

"Yeah, well… I'm sitting here for quite awhile so…uh…okay…" He stopped in the doorway just to add: "And…let me know if…_when_ she wakes up."

"Yeah…" it didn't escape Sasukes notice that he changed the conjunction. "Sure."

When the door closed behind Naruto, the prince moved his gaze to Sakuras face. She was just as pale as before. But somehow, she seemed calmer now. Then again, it was in the balance how to interpret that fact.

"Sakura…"

He traced the line of her jawbone with his finger. Then he took her hand in his both and kissed it lightly, squeezing it a bit.

"Wake up, Sakura," he whispered repeatedly. "Wake up…"

"_If she wakes up, I'll tell her right away,"_ he promised to himself inwardly.

After several such minutes still nothing had happened. Sasuke was beginning to lose his hope as well as lose himself, but then the girl gave a wince and murmured almost inaudibly:

"Sasuke…kun…"

The prince didn't even notice the change of the suffix for his name. Without a moment's thought, he grabbed Sakura's still listless body and pressed the girl firmly against his chest.

"Sakura…" he said into her hair. "You're alive…you're ok… Sakura…"

"Sasuke-san… Is that you…?"

"Yeah, yeah… But don't talk too much, youre still to weak. But Hinata-san told me that once you wake up, you'll be fine… Oh, and Naruto wants to see you as well… We were so worried! I thought I was gonna lose you…"

All these words were just blurted out very quickly. No wonder Sakura couldn't make head nor tail of what he was saying.

"What…has…happened…?"

"Hinata-san gave you the injection and it healed you! You're gonna be alright, Sakura. Don't worry, it's ok now…"

That was actually more adressed at himself. He needn't worry now, the girl was safe and sound, so now…

"Sakura-chan!!" the door burst open and no other than Naruto stormed into the room. "I told you to tell me right away when she wakes up!"

"Shut up, you moron, she's just come to! How could I let you now in half a minute?"

"Sakura-chan!" the boy completely ignored the prince's excuse. "How do you feel?"

"I…I think I'm fine…"

"Of course you're fine! Hinata-hime has cured you! She's amazing, isn't she?"

Hinata, standing in the doorway, blushed a little at this comment. Sakura slowly sat up (however, not without the support of Sasuke) and found her with her gaze. She gave her a thankful smile.

"So…you've been to the castle and…"

"Yeah, and we fought Neji, and Hinata-hime found the herb, and then…"

"Wait," she stopped Naruto's random flow of words. "You fought whom?"

"Well, Neji, he's Hinata-hime's cousin and…"

Right…only then did she finally notice. Naruto must've been awfully wounded, since he was covered with bandages. Same for Sasuke, actually.

"You're both… Ok, just wait a bit… As soon as I'm fit to move about, I'll help you…"

"Would you just stop it?" almost shouted Sasuke, gathering his eyebrows. "We don't need your help!"

Sakura was speechless for a moment. Then she smiled sadly.

"I see…"

"No, Sakura," he sighed. "That's not what I meant…"

Naruto felt his collar being pulled back. He looked around and noticed Hinata, gently forcing him to leave the room. He cast one glance at Sasuke and Sakura and with no questions, he complied.

In the kitchen they met Ten Ten. As it would be really hard not to hear all the happy exclamations, needless to say, she already knew.

"Princess, you've done really well," she praised her with a grin.

"Thank you, Ten Ten-san…"

"That's right!" Naruto turned to her. "It's all thatks to you that Sakura-chan is alive! Thank you sooooo much, Hinata-hime!"

He unexpectedly moved closer to her and hugged her warmly. Hinata gasped, tentatively responding the same way.

"You helped us a lot, you know… If Sakura-chan died… Just…" Naruto tightened his embrace. "Just thank you very, very much, Hinata-hime."

"I…didn't do much…"

"You did. You cured Sakura-chan and relieved me and Sasuke. That's much."

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Hinata said after a short while. "I kind of brought Sasuke-san along and… I know you love Sakura-san…"

"That doesn't matter," Naruto still didn't let go of her. "I gave up, you know. He's just…more suitable for her. I've finally realized that she'd never fell about me the same way she feels about him. So…I let go."

"O…oh."

"And still…I think you're really an amazing person, Hinata-hime. Really, really amazing."

* * *

"So what did you mean?"

"I…I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for any of us any longer. Especially for me."

She stayed silent for awhile.

"Do my feelings for you bother you that much?" she asked quietly. "Because…you know…you don't have to worry about that… I'm not that important…"

Sasuke couldn't suppress a snort.

"You're not important? _You_?" he shook his head in disbelief. "Do you even realize how much I was worried about you?"

"Worried…about me?"

"Of course, stupid! You think it's so simple, you just go wasting yourself for my sake, get seriously ill, almost die and assume I watched it all indifferently! Sheesh! I should've known better than let you into this!"

"I did it on my own, I told you…"

"Oh, on-my-own-my-ass! Just shut up, I've had enough of your babbling! _I did it on my own_," he mimicked her voice mockingly. "_So it's ok if I die, don't worry, give Naruto and Hinata-san my love, goodbye!_ Well, maybe it's not ok! Maybe I was sitting here going crazy, not sure if you would make it through! Maybe it wasn't that simple at all!"

"Sasuke-san…" she asked in a weak voice, taken aback by his words. "Why are you yelling at me?"

Oh yeah, right. Why was he yelling when actually he wanted to tell her That?

"Well…" he stopped for a bit, "because I'm not satisfied with what you've done and I suggest you never do it again."

She gave him a blank look. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Great, another mistake.

"No, Sakura… Please, don't turn away… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…"

He grabbed her shoulder and tried to make her face him, but she shook him off.

"Please leave, Sasuke-san. I bet Naruto wants to see me, you're just wasting his time."

"That's out of question. Sakura, look at me…"

Another attempt, another failure.

"Sakura…"

Attempt, failure.

"I…I just don't know how to tell you…"

Attempt, failure.

"Leave me alone!"

Attempt, failure. Attempt, failure. Fierce attempt, success, kiss.

They broke apart a few moments later. Sakura stared at the prince wide-eyed.

"Sasuke-san… You… Why…" she gasped. "You… Do you…"

"Yes," he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "So, so much."

A short while later Sakura gently cupped his face with her slim hands. He looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Kiss.

* * *

"Anou…Sasuke-san…"

"Hinata-san… What's wrong?"

The princess was fiddling with her sleeves. "I…I know that you'd like to stay here longer, and so do I, but… Sasuke-san, I think we should return to the castle. We…we left your brother dead and my cousin paralyzed back in there… And…well…"

"I see your point, Hinata-san," Sasuke sighed and stood up, letting go of Sakura's hand. Her emerald eyes looked up at him, but she knew they had to go. She wouldn't stop them.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," he promised to her. She gave him a small smile.

"We'll be waiting."

That was right, Hinata reminded him about his brother. Strange…he didn't have a brother anymore. Being all absorbed by Sakura's condition, he forgot about Itachi. He forgot that just several hours before he had become a murderer.

It was…an awkward feeling.

"Hinata-hime, are you going right now?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun… You know we have to. And…I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble. It was originally me who wanted to come here."

"You had to flee form the castle, didn't you, Hinata-hime? Both of you, actually!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Because if you didn't, you would be married now! And you didn't want that, right?"

"Well…yes, that's right," Hinata smiled at him. Sasuke handed her her travelling cloak.

"I think we can use the main entrance now," he said. "You take care of Sakura. When I come back, I want to see her in the same condition I leave her now."

"Can't it be better?" joked Ten Ten.

Sasuke cast her a menacing look and accompanied Hinata out of the hut.

* * *

"Hm…is that so?"

"It's pure truth, uncle."

"I can't believe my daughter would sacrifice her country for a village boy."

"I couldn't believe that either. But I saw them. And prince Sasuke wanted to help them elope. But his brother tried to persuade him not to do this and to be reasonable. That's why he had to die."

" I doesn't sound like prince Sasuke…to kill his brother just to…"

"Father!"

The king raised his head. Neji turned around to see Hinata and Sasuke, arm to arm, pacing up to where the king was sitting.

"Father," started Hinata, coming to a halt right in front of her dad. "I have no idea what Neji-nii-chan has told you, but I strongly believe that all those were simple lies."

"So you didn't want to be together with that village boy and break off your engagement with prince Sasuke?" the king gazed into his daughter's eyes, fishing for some proof that Neji had indeed lied to him.

"Oh…well…" Hinata stammered, as it was actually true. Fortunatelly, Sasuke saved the situation saying:

"We both wanted to break off our engagement because we believe it had been decided upon misconceived reasons."

The king moved his gaze to the prince. "Could you explain this to me, Sasuke-san?"

Neji gathered his eyebrows, but the other two pretended not to notice.

"There has been a plot, Your Highness. My brother Itachi and Hinata-san's cousin Neji had planned on taking over their respective countries by engaging me and Hinata-san into marriage so that we would be incapable of taking the throne."

"That sounds ridiculous," snorted Neji.

But the king frowned in thought. "I can understand Neji taking over our country, but what would Itachi-san gain from you getting married, Sasuke-san? He was the Crown Prince anyway."

"Your Highness," Sasuke took two steps ahead. "My brother knew I was suspecting his plot. He got impatient and intended to eliminate our parents so that he could inherith the throne sooner. He wanted me to be unable to focus on his misdeeds and thus pushed me into this marriage. I believe he was the one to propose it, wasn't he, Your Highness?"

When the king's eyes widened, Sasuke already knew. He sighed.

"So he was. Your Highness, you've known me since I was a child. You certainly realize that I always admired my brother. However, when our parents' lives were on the line, I didn't hesitate to kill him. On no other account would I do that."

"I've…I've talked to king Uchiha once and he…he admitted that he suspected something…but this…"

"Uncle, please don't believe them!" Neji kind of started panicking. "We wouldn't do such a thing!"

"If you wouldn't," interrupted Hinata in a strange, indifferent voice, "then how come we've found these notes in your chamber, Neji-nii-chan?"

She raised a hand holding several pieces of paper. Neji eyed them in horror.

"How dare you enter my chamber…"

"It was crystal clear," snapped Sasuke. "We've been to your chamber prior to coming here. Otherwise you would've get rid of all evidence. But you didn't expect us to come back actually, did you?"

Neji was left speechless. The king stared at him coldly.

* * *

"Sasuke…"

"Father."

Sasuke lowered his head and didn't dare lift his gaze. After all, he killed Itachi…

"Sasuke, come here."

The prince walked up to the throne. The king looked at him, sadness evident in his features.

"I've heard about everything from king Hyuuga. I…I believe you. I believe there was no other way to prevent Itachi from realizing his plan."

Sasuke still didn't respond.

"I don't blame you. Look at me."

The prince obeyed. His father sighed and embraced his son.

"Forgive me, father," Sasuke closed his eyes.

"There is nothing that requires forgiveness. You've saved my and your mother's lives. We're thankful for that."

"Father… Me and Hinata-san… We didn't intend to show you disobeyance."

"I know that as well. But you didn't have to run away, you know."

"Probably not…but on the other hand, I'm actually pleased that we did it. We met people who helped us realize the danger you were in. That's why were able to act against it."

The king looked at his son, surprised. "People? What people?"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

"But you don't look like it."

Sakura moved her gaze to the side. "I've just…heard something unbelievable."

"So he told you, after all?"

She was taken aback by the sudden happiness in Naruto's voice. Looking at him, she noticed his grin.

"Naruto…"

"I'm glad that you're finally happy, Sakura-chan. You deserve it!"

"Naruto…" he lowered her gaze once more. "I…I know how you feel about me… I'm sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sakura-chan! If you've found a guy whom you love and who loves you, that's good enough for me."

Sakura stared at him and suddenly frowned. "Naruto…you…"

"I let you go, Sakura-chan," he smiled at her. There was still some undefined sandess in this smile. "So now, just be happy with that Sasuke guy. He really cares for you, so I let him be with you," he addes, as if it really was his decision. "Because you know, if he didn't he would have to face me!"

"And…and you just let me go…like that?"

"Um…well…" Naruto's cheeks suddenly went slightly pink. "Well I… I just thought that you'd never like me like that and so… I kinda… Uh…"

"I see," Sakura smiled at him widely. "Congratulations on your choice, Naruto. She's a great girl."

"Right, isn't she?" Naruto's eyes sparkled. Sakura laughed at the sight, for the first time in many, many days.

Two hours later someone knocked at the front door.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it. Let us hope the last chapter doesn't take me that long to post.

See you and please review!


	10. Epilogue

**A/N:** Oh my oh my oh my, I hope You don't kill me! I made You wait for so long! I'm sorry, I just didn't have time and inspiration to write the epilogue, and I wanted to do it right. Hope You like it. This is the end of the story, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

"Miss Haruno Sakura?"

The girl turned her face from Ten Ten to look at the guests. Naruto was holding the door open and there were five men standing on the treshhold.

"Y…yes?" she answered, slightly afraid.

"We are to take you to the castle."

Naruto stepped in between them and his friend.

"What is it now, hm? She's done nothing wrong! I won't let you take her!"

The man eyed him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Uzumaki Naruto, isn't it?"

Naruto's jaw fell open as he wondered if they had met before.

"You're invited as well."

"Invited?" Sakura stood by the blonde boy's side. "What do you mean?"

"His royal Highness has invited you both to the castle. He wishes to meet the people who helped his son and princess Hinata in need."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks. Suddenly Ten Ten stood inbetween them and circled her arms around their shoulders. She gazed at the soldiers.

"I'll make sure they come," she promised, "but you can't take them just like that. It's a king's home, isn't it? They should be dressed properly."

"We are ordered to take miss Haruno along. As for her dress, it has been already prepared."

"Prepared?" both girls stared at them wide-eyed.

"Of course, it was highly doubtful that she should have anything proper in her closet. However, as for mister Uzumaki, I have no other orders but to pass to him the invitation. Hence, you might do with him as you wish."

"O…oh," Ten Ten blinked, turning a deaf ear to the clear insult at Sakura's clothing resources. "Ok, I'll send him right away as soon as I'm finished with him. Take Sakura then."

"What? But…"

"Shut up Naruto, you should learn your manners before you go to the castle, right?"

"But Sakura-chan…"

"Miss," the soldier bowed to her slightly and showed her the way out. Sakura looked at Ten Ten one last time. The fortune teller mouthed: ' it's gonna be fine.'

"See you later, Naruto," Sakura smiled and followed the men. There was a carriage waiting outside. She got in and wondered if they saw how her dress was old and kinda dirty. That was definitely no outfit for a royal dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not an hour later Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror. The dress that maid gave her was really beautiful. Bottle green, with thin straps and the bottom hem gathered up about her thigh, revealing a one shade lighter second layer. There was also something like a wide girdle knotted at her back into a big bow. Very pretty indeed.

The maid, when she finished helping her dress up, left the chamber. Now Sakura was alone and could freely admire the glamour of the dress. She'd never seen something like that before. She was just a village girl, after all.

Sakura smiled happily and turned around for the dress to flow. But she stopped in the middle. Someone was watching her, leaning against the door.

"How long have you been here?" she asked uneasily.

"I just came."

It was a bad lie.

"…Um…the maid told me to wear this…"

"I know, I ordered her to do so."

"So…do you like it?"

Sasuke eyed her.

"It matches your eyes."

"Oh…"

She was disappointed. Was a stupid 'looks great' too much to ask? Or even 'good'…

"Hey."

She gazed up. Sasuke was standing right in front of her, looking in her eyes.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled as he raised his hand to caress her cheek. When they kissed, it felt even better than the first time.

"Come, they're waiting for us."

"Has Naruto already come?"

"Yeah. I think Ten Ten lent him one of Lee's outfits. She managed to make it look good even on that moron…"

"Hey! He's my friend!"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"How can you say you forgot? It's impossible to forget!"

"Don't be angry! I don't want to go in there with and angry date by my side!"

Sakura blinked. "A date?"

Sasuke stopped half way. "Any problem with that?"

"Well… No! I just…didn't expect…"

"You didn't expect to be my date even when I said I love you?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Don't poke fun at me."

"I don't."

"You do! Don't get arrogant just because I…because I…" she paused and pouted. Sasuke's smile grew wider.

"Heh. I love you too."

He took her hand and they walked through the door together, arm by arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came! You wanted me to come, so I did, obviously!"

Hinata smiled, and Naruto thought that was the sweetest smile of hers he'd ever seen.

They were walking to Hinata's chamber. The dinner turned out fine; exept for some Naruto's misbehavior ("Hey, there's a whole pig on the table!") there wasn't any catastrophy.

"I think King Uchiha likes Sakura-san a lot."

It was true; the king was very happy with his son's choice indeed. Sakura appeared calm, nice, intelligent and serene, she was also pretty. Her social class didn't matter anymore. She helped discover the plot against the royalty.

"I guess he won't object if Sasuke-san tells him he wants to marry her."

"Did he say something like that?" Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Not yet, but… I think it's going to end that way anyway."

"So you don't have to worry about yourself anymore, Hinata-hime! You don't have to marry him because he wants Sakura-chan."

"Yeah," she managed a small smile. "Sakura-san is very pretty…"

Naruto noticed her sudden mood change. And for the forst time in his life, he didn't respond in a noisy way. He just walked by her side, but finally grasped her by the arm gently and stopped. Hinata looked at him, but he was staring down.

"I…" he blushed lightly, "I think you're pretty too. Really."

Now it was her turn to blush. Hard.

"Naruto-kun…"

He managed to look her in the eye. He saw it during the dinner: the moment when they thought nobody was watching them, Sakura and Sasuke shared a short kiss. Something stung his heart at that moment, but what he wanted now was not to kiss Sakura, but the girl in front of him. He lowered his head a bit. Hinata didn't dare move. But as Naruto's face was becoming closer and closer, she stood on her tiptoes. She shivered slightly when his nose touched hers. Naruto's second hand was on her waist now. Closer…

Their lips barely brushed. Then there was sudden noise on the nearby stairs.

"What do you mean 'pink goes funny with green'?! You'll pay for that!"

Naruto and Hinata blushed bright red and juped from each other. They saw prince Sasuke rushing down the stairs.

"If you hurt me, you'll have to heal me!" he laughed, jumping three steps down. A furious Sakura swiftly followed.

"I don't care! Come back here, you…"

When their voices went distant, the two hardly looked at each other. Their gazes quickly went into two different directions; still, both were slightly smiling.

Maybe some other time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ok, that's it. It's been over a year already, you know?

A big big thank you for all those who supported me during this time. I wouldn't probably even finish the story, had it not been for Your reviews. So great thanks to You!

I'm currently stuck into a "Fullmetal Alchemist" story and into a "Bleach" one, but I'll make sth up so that I could write another Naruto one. This, however, might take awhile, since the second year of Japanese studies isn't as nice as the first was.

Once more thatk you and… 'till the next time! :)


End file.
